


Late Night Surprise(Sequel)

by AmaraSessh



Series: Hunter x Hunter: The Hisoleo version [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Hisoleo - Freeform, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Illupika - Freeform, Kuraillu - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, date, hisoka - Freeform, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/pseuds/AmaraSessh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sequel to "Leorio's Target." Summary: Leorio gets a surprise visit from a rowdy Hisoka in the middle of the night. Now the poor teen is forced to take the trash clown on a date to make up for last time. Will the date go smoothly, or will Leorio sabotage everything? "Now be a good boy and let me have you, Leorio " Hisoleo/Fluff/yaoi/mention of KuraIllu. Part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have this down! I had sooo much trouble. First I got like temporary writers block(but it came back right away) then my laptop broke for more then a month and then I got lazy. BUT I FINALLY GOT IT DOWN! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! I ENJOYED WRITING THIS! I got plenty in store for you guys!
> 
> NOTE*  
> Killua and Gon head to Whale Island before heading to heavens arena. Why? CAUSE IT'S CONVENIENT FOR ME AND HISOKA! Plus Killua and Gon need a small break you know? That's the only thing I change tho. Just pretend the boys go visit Aunt Mito, and later go to heavens arena to train. When they later learn their nen, Gon thinks "maybe this will open Gings box?" and boom it happens and we know what happens from here. ANYWAY. Enjoy!

"This apartment is huge!" Leorio more than bragged on the phone to his friend, Kurapika. The teen had just finished exploring the campus of his new school. Now that Leorio is a licensed Hunter, the teen was able to go into the University of his choice. Leorio was able to sign up on time for his first semester in college, and not only that, Leorio was offered a private dorm specifically for hunters. The teen is more than happy. Leorio feels like the luckiest person in the world! Of course he needed to brag to someone about his luck, and who better than Kurapika? "It comes with a kitchen, a living room, dining room, two bathrooms and three bedrooms! I can't believe it's all just for me! Did I mention I have a balcony to?"

"Incredible, all that because you're a hunter? I wonder how long it will take before you burn your place down trying to make a simple ramen noodle soup," Kurapika jokes through the phone.

"Hey, I happen to be a great cook!" Leorio argues. His left brow twitched in annoyance. Did Kurapika have such little faith in him? His thoughts were quickly washed away by the sound of the other chuckling through the phone. Leorio smiles as he opens the window beside his bed. He marbles at the beautiful view of city lights and the barely visible stars in the sky.

"I'm sure you're an okay cook, Leorio," Kurapika compliments, making the other smile wider.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to cook you and the others something delicious next time we meet," Leorio promises. He rests his elbows on the windowsill.

"I'll be looking forward to it,"

"Well don't sound too eager about it,"

"I'm trying to contain my joy. Have you heard from the boys yet?"

"I spoke with them this afternoon actually. Gon and Killua just made it to Whale Island," Leorio explains. The last he's seen the boys was about a few days ago. After him, Gon, and Kurapika went to go rescue Killua from his own family. The group agreed to go their separate ways with the promise of reuniting in a year at Yorknew City. Although it feels like it will be a long time, Leorio knows that those two years will just fly by and soon he'll be reunited with his friends again. The teen was already missing their company. "They are going to relax for a bit before they begin their training,"

"That's good to hear, after what they've been through, the boys need a break," Kurapika lets out a small sigh through the phone. "It's good that Killua decided to stay with Gon for the time being. Maybe Gon will teach Killua what it's like to be a kid and have fun for a change,"

"I agree… I just hope Killua's family won't try to interfere with the boys' fun," Leorio grumbles. He thought back on his last experience with the Zoldyck family. Leorio was pretty sure that he wouldn't leave the mountains alive at the time. "And I'm pretty sure Killua's older brother is keeping a close eye on them,"

"Illumi…" Kurapika says in a shuddered voice.

"Hey, are you alright?" Leorio asks, sensing something wrong with his friend.

"…No, it's nothing for you to worry about," Kurapika tries to reason. He wasn't going to let his friends worry about him; they all have enough going on with their lives as it is.

"Come on, Kurapika," Leorio pleads, "you can tell me anything, I don't want you to hold everything to yourself. Letting it out might just make you feel better."

"…Well," Kurapika contemplates whether to tell Leorio his problem or not. The blonde takes a deep breath, "alright I'll tell you, but I won't give you the full details… I think Killua's brother is… um, attracted to me."

"…Are you serious-"

"-If you laugh, I will hang up right away!" Kurapika warns as soon as a "pft" came through the other line.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Leorio said while taking a breath of air to calm himself. "What gives you the idea that he may like you?"

"Well, during the hunter exam when Illumi was disguised as Gittarackur, I noticed that he wouldn't keep his eyes off me. He wasn't even discreet about it either," Kurapika remembers how whenever he would happen to glance at Gittarackur, the man would always have his eyes fixated on the Kurta. Even when the man was caught staring, Gittarackur would just keep on staring. It was a very uncomfortable experience for Kurapika.

"Are you sure he was staring? Maybe he was looking a Killua and you happened to be in the way?" Leorio speculates, trying to ease Kurapika's worry.

"Maybe… Then there was the time when me and Gon found you with Hisoka, Illumi winked at me as soon as we made eye contact,"

"Maybe he had something in his eye?"

"Leorio!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to ease your thoughts, geez. I'm not defending him or anything," Leorio said. A faint blush was on Leorio's cheeks as he remembers the things Hisoka had done and said to him. Leorio shudders, remembering the feeling of Hisoka's lips against his own. It was intense and…

"-Anyway! Don't think much about it, it's probably nothing," Leorio adds, trying very much to erase the memory from his head.

"…You're right. I must be over thinking things…" Kurapika sighs.

"…Don't tell me you're disappointed?" Leorio asks, finding it hard to believe that the Kurta actually wanted the assassin to have some sort of affection for him.

"Of course I'm not! I'm very relieved," Kurapika said. "…Thanks for hearing me out, Leorio, I appreciate it,"

"Anytime," Leorio nods his head, knowing well that Kurapika couldn't see him.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Leorio, but I need to rest early tonight," Kurapika says in a disappointed tone.

"Alright, I need to hit the hay too, early classes tomorrow," Leorio smiles sadly. "Goodnight Kurapika,"

"Goodnight, Leorio," He heard Kurapika say before hanging up the phone. Leorio immediately felt lonely. He's going to miss them... miss them all, but for now the teens going to focus on his goal and make his friends proud.

Leorio kept his focus on the city lights for a short while before pushing away from the windowsill. He closes his windows, not bothering to put the safety lock on because who in the right mind would try to climb into his room? Mind you, Leorio is seven stories high. Only a lunatic would think about sneaking into his dorm through the window.

Leorio made his way to his door and opens it to glance at his living room. The man stares, satisfied with his new home. The only thing adorning his living room is a beige, leather, couch and a wooden coffee table. Leorio's going to have to go furniture shopping one of these days. The teen can already picture the parties he's going to host. Hopefully he'll meet a few ladies he can score with. Leorio was practically drooling over the college babes he walked past earlier. He, no doubt, is going to have the time of his life. He can just feel it!

A yawn escapes the man's lips as he closes the door to his room and made his way towards his bed. He plops himself down on it and immediately began to strip down to his boxers while carelessly throwing his clothing elsewhere. He places his glasses and phone on the nightstand beside his bed and stretches his arms above his head. Another yawn left his lips before collapsing fully onto the bed. Leorio curses to himself at the realization that he'd forgotten to turn off the light. At this point the teen is too comfortable on his bed to even move an inch. So the solution Leorio came up with is to grab one of his shoes from the floor and throw it at the light switch.

"Damn it," Leorio growls when his shoe failed its mission and instead left a print on the white wall. Another yawn escaped the teen. "I guess I'll sleep with the lights on. It's not like it will kill me…" he mumbles to himself before getting a little more comfortable on the bed. Leorio lazily covers his head with a pillow and sighs contently.

"…Did I… forget something...?" he asked himself. For some reason the teen felt uneasy, like he's forgotten to do something important. Maybe after a little rest, Leorio will remember what he forgot in the morning? Hopefully it's nothing too important.

* * *

 

Sharp eyes watched the sleeping man's chest rise and fall. Pointed ears listened to the loud snores echoing in the room. "I finally found you, Leorio~" the figure cooes as a smirk spreads on their features. The figure's eyes seem to glow with lust. "I see you're happy to see me~" a chuckle escapes the figure at the sight of Leorio's hard on.

"Hmm…" Leorio groans as he flips himself over to lie flat on his stomach.

The figure chuckles before licking it's own lips. "Oh~ is this an invitation, Leorio?" The figure climbs onto the bed and hovers over the sleeping man. It gazes lustfully at Leorio's well-defined

back and rounded butt before running a cold finger down Leorio's spine. Leorio hums in response to the contact, making the other above him smirk toothily. The being bends down and leaves, light, kisses on Leorio's right shoulder blade all the way to his neck. "Leorio~" he whispers to the sleeping man's ear, "who are you thinking about that's got you so excited?"

Long fingers teasingly run down Leorio's sides, causing said man to mumble in his sleep. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that~" He purrs as he traces his tongue around the shell of Leorio's ear.

"Hnng… D-on't... Stop," Leorio murmurs, squirming from under the figure.

Leorio is slowly waking up from his deep slumber. He was fighting with himself to stay asleep for his dream is wonderful at the moment. Someone of porcelain skin and wavy, pink, locks is ravishing his body. He almost recognizes the person, but Leorio is too into the pleasure to care who was touching him. The person is currently leaving wet kisses on Leorio's neck and shoulders. How did they know that was Leorio's weak spot? The teen moans from the pleasant chills he was receiving and moves his head to the side to give the person better access to his neck.

"Do you like that, Leorio, would you like more?"

"Hmm..." Leorio groans in response. A large grin was on the teens lips now. He indeed wanted more, but something felt wrong. That playful voice sounds sinister and familiar. Leorio shivers at the feeling of lips kissing their way down Leorio's spine. Leorio moans, earning a chuckle from the other being. That's when it hit him. That chuckle, it was no innocent chuckle. It was more of a mocking snicker, and Leorio is sure he's heard it many times before. Leorio's eyes snap open when his butt cheeks were firmly grasped through his boxers.

"Are you finally awake?" An all too familiar voice asks.

Leorio felt his blood run cold and his heart stop. He swallows the lump in his throat as he props himself up on his elbows and slowly turns his head around as far as comfortable. "Hi…so…ka?"

"The one and only," the sadistic magician says, enjoying the expression on Leorio's face. "Hello again, doctor."

"HI-HISOKA?!" Leorio shrieks. The teen quickly turns on his side, pointing his rear as far away from Hisoka as possible. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?!" The teen immediately began to ask a series of panicked questions as he tried to crawl away from the other. "How did you know where to find me? Why are you here-"

"-Shhh," Hisoka hushes the fearful man as he places his index finger on Leorio's lips to silence him. Leorio's breath hitched as Hisoka's free hand firmly grips his shoulder, preventing said teen from moving away. The sadist forces the other to lay flat on his back and leans in closer to the frightened man, their noses practically touching. Leorio gazes into those sharp yellow orbs. They looked fired up and determined. It made Leorio shiver fearfully. "Don't ask questions," Hisoka says huskily, "just enjoy the moment."

Leorio gasps at the feel of the other's lips brushing against his own teasingly. A small yelp erupts from the teens throat when Hisoka's cold hands gripped his hips firmly. This was all too familiar! It's exactly like the time Hisoka pinned Leorio down back at Zevil Island. Now the trash clown is back to finish what he didn't accomplish last time.

Hisoka, firmly, plants a kiss on Leorio's stiff lips and slowly leaves a trail of wet kisses down to the man's jaw, neck, and now chest. The whole time Hisoka had a smile on his face, loving the fact that Leorio isn't fighting back. He can tell the other was still in shock and is too afraid of Hisoka to move. Though Hisoka would prefer Leorio not to be afraid of him, this will have to do for now. After all, Leorio had it coming for breaking their deal. This was only fair.

Hisoka nibbled on Leorio's collarbone, making the teen groan. "Hi-Hisoka…!" Leorio manages to say, not finding his voice. Hisoka's every touch and low, seductive, voice made Leorio's head spin and his heart flutter up. This was all moving too fast and- "Hng," Leorio bit back a moan when Hisoka swirled his tongue on the center of the teens chest. He pinches Leorio's hard nipples between his fingers, making the other jerk into the touch. "S-Stop." Leorio says as Hisoka licks his way down to Leorio's stomach.

"Stop?" Hisoka stops his actions for a moment to stare into his love's eyes. He now had a playful smirk gracing his features. "You seem to be enjoying yourself an awful lot," Hisoka rubs his hands up and down Leorio's thigh. Each time teasingly moving closer to Leorio's erect, clothed, cock. Leorio lets out a small whimper, making the other's smile grow wider. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" Hisoka asks before kissing Leorio's navel and making his way down Leorio's happy trail.

"St-op...I-" Hisoka grabs the hem of Leorio's boxers and tugs at the elastic, "-I said STOP!" Leorio shouts as he knees Hisoka's ribs.

The wind was knocked out of Hisoka as a surprised, "OOF," escapes his lips. For that short second, Hisoka stared at Leorio with wide, astonished, eyes before the man under him kicks Hisoka off. Sending the sadist to the floor. Hisoka did not, at all, see this coming. He was too focused on giving the other pleasure that he sincerely did not expect Leorio to knee him. It hurt, but nothing Hisoka can't handle. Just the blow alone took Hisoka by surprise.

"Damn trash clown!" Leorio huffs. He immediately sits up on his bed and grabs the nearest object, his pillow, to conceal his almost naked body. He took steady, deep, breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart and pushed himself to lean against the wall. "That was a close one," Leorio says mostly to himself.

"That was rude~" Hisoka huffs as he sits up from the floor. He playfully glares at the frightened teen. "Do you usually treat your guests this way?"

"Guest? You're not my guest! You broke into my dorm!" Leorio spat. He held the pillow tightly against his chest like he was holding on to dear life. "What are you doing here, how did you even find me?!"

"I have my ways," Hisoka answers. He didn't mention the fact that Illumi is keeping a close eye on the four friends, mostly Killua and Kurapika, and gave Leorio's information out to Hisoka. Leorio would definitely tell his friends and Illumi would be mad. So much so as to not want to be friends with Hisoka anymore, and Hisoka "cherishes" their friendship. "I'm here because I wanted to see you," Hisoka answers sincerely. He crosses his arms and rests them on the bed as he stares up into Leorio's eyes. "I've missed you,"

"Tsk, I don't care if you missed me, you almost raped me!" Leorio can feel his vein throbbing on his forehead. He wasn't in the mood for Hisoka's cheesy, romance, talk. "How did you even get in here?!"

"I climbed in through the window,"

"Wha- How did you even- WE'RE SEVEN STORIES HIGH!"

"It wasn't hard, I figured the front door would be locked so I used my bungee gum to pull me up,"

Leorio raises a brow in confusion. What the hell is a bungee gum? That's besides the point! Leorio's going to have to lock the doors and hammer all the windows shut! "You damn Clown, I have early classes in the morning, I don't want to look like a train wreck on the first day!"

"Well that's your own fault," Hisoka stands up to his feet and narrows his eyes a Leorio. He smiles sadistically at the man before him and lifts his knee onto the bed. "If you hadn't broken our deal then you wouldn't be in this situation~" Hisoka chuckles, darkly. "Now be a good boy and let me have you."

Leorio flinched away as he pushes himself to the edge of the bed. "Wait-wait, hold on!" Leorio pleads as Hisoka began to climb on the bed and crawl towards him. He attempts to push Hisoka away by putting his foot over the others chest but that only stopped the trash clown from moving closer. "What deal are you talking about?!" Leorio asks. His heart stops at the sight of Hisoka furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes at Leorio. Hisoka is not happy. "W-Why are you mad?" Leorio then asked. Voicing his thoughts mostly.

"Oh, I don't know," Hisoka sits back on the bed, crosses his arms, and averts his gaze from Leorio. He puckers his bottom lip, pouting. "Well a certain someone was suppose to go on a date with me, but alas, I was stood up."

Leorio's breath hitched. That's why Hisoka was angry with him. That's the reason why Leorio had an eeire feeling about forgetting something important. He forgot about his date with Hisoka! Their deal was for Leorio to go on a date with the trash clown in exchange for Hisoka not raping the teen. Leorio broke that deal so now the trash clown came to deflower Leorio's ass. Leorio shudders uncomfortably.

"Th-That wasn't even my fault!" Leorio says. Hisoka finally looks him in the eye. His gold orbs seeming to express coldness. Leorio felt like a dead man. He swallows thickly. "We had to go rescue Killua right after that jerk brother of his made Killua forfeit the competition."

"I don't understand what the big fuss is about. Rescue. He only went home," Hisoka still had a bit of sneer in his tone. Leorio missed out on their date because Killua didn't want to play anymore and went home? Sure he was manipulated, but the boy was only going to his family. Hisoka was looking forward to this date! Now he's sitting on the bed, pissed off, and listening to the man he loves talk about other people. What an annoying night it has turned out to be for the sadist. Maybe he can make up for it by going on a midnight killing spree? That just might make the trash clown cheer up.

Leorio felt his blood run cold. Hisoka was scowling hard to himself and suddenly began to chuckle. A sadistic smile was now on his lips. Leorio can feel the atmosphere around them change dramatically. A dangerous atmosphere. The teen is sure Hisoka is going to kill or rape him tonight. Leorio has to try to change this clowns mood and fast! He can tell the man before him is thinking dark thoughts just by the sinister chuckle he let out. Leorio swallows thickly and internally praises to the Gods, telling them to protect him and guide him once he voices out his decision.

"B-Besides… I was going to call you in the morning to reschedule our... date?" Leorio lies through his teeth. Hisoka perks up, his blood lust dying down, and glances at Leorio with a wide grin on his face. Leorio ignores the way his heart fluttered up and continues with his lies. "Y-Yeah, I was going to call you earlier but I thought you were busy," Leorio nervously laughs and averts his gaze from Hisoka. It didn't even cross his mind that he does not have Hisoka's number saved in his phone nor does he have the man's email address.

"Oh?" Hisoka's wide grins softens. He chuckles and tilts his head to the side. "Were you really going to call?" He asks, playing along with Leorio's little act. He knows his little victim was pressured into this.

"Of course! Do you really think I would stand you up? I've been looking forward to it…?" Leorio's heart feels close to bursting out of his chest. Did Hisoka believe his obvious lie? Leorio jumps when cold fingers cup his chin. He finally glances at Hisoka, who was at close proximity to his face. Leorio swallows thickly. His heart never seeming to calm down.

"Alright, Leorio, I'll give you another chance," Hisoka says. "But you will have to be the one to take me out, after all it's fair since you stood me up,"

"G-Great," Leorio says halfheartedly. Leorio pulls away and reaches for his cell phone to look at the time. It was two in the morning. Leorio groans, noting to buy himself two cups of coffee in the morning. "I have classes all week, so how does friday sound?"

"Hmm, I'll have to check my schedule, I'm pretty busy," Hisoka lies, while placing his finger on his chin in thought. He chuckles at the way Leorio's shoulders tense and his teeth grind against each other angrily. Hisoka chuckles before pecking Leorio's cheek, causing said man to flinch away and nearly fall off the bed. "I suppose I can move some things around, sound good to you?"

Leorio nods his head in agreement. "My class ends around six so how about we meet then?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you at your school's entrance," Hisoka pecks Leorio's lips. "Don't keep me waiting, doctor," Hisoka says, enjoying Leorio's tomato red face. He pushes himself off the bed and made his way towards Leorio's door. "Until then Leorio, I'll be leaving through your balcony," Hisoka turns the knob and pulls the door open. "Pleasant dreams, oh, and you should really clean these dirty walls," he says, referring to the shoe print on the wall, before turning off the light switch and closing the door behind him.

Leorio waits a few minutes, listening intently to the other's foot steps until they were no longer heard. He lets out the breath he was holding and leans against the wall. So much for feeling like the luckiest person in the world. Leorio feels so devastated. He hopes that his whole college experience won't be ruined by the trash clown, Hisoka. How is he going to get out of this mess? Will Hisoka's infatuation with Leorio ever end? Unless Leorio ruins the date?

"Sabotage…" Leorio mumbles to himself. That's it! The man forms his hands into fists and a wide, evil like, grin spreads on his lips. Leorio's just going to have to ruin the date. He will show his bad side to Hisoka and maybe, just maybe, Hisoka will end up hating Leorio and leave the teen alone forever! Leorio just hopes Hisoka won't just kill him for giving the clown a shitty time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is getting worked up over his date! Is he over dressed? Does he smell good? Can he sabotage the night? SOMEBODY HELP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update this part right away XD I have more, but i think it would be too long.  
> Enjoy!

Leorio adjusts his tie, sprays on some Axe cologne, and looks himself over in the mirror for the hundredth time. "Why do I feel so anxious?" He asks himself. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest and the palm of his hands were becoming moist with sweat. It has been like this ever since he first woke up. Today Leorio Paradinight is going on a date with Hisoka, the sadist magician.

After their last encounter with each other, about a few days ago, the two agreed to meet on Friday as soon as Leorio finished his last class of the day. Though Leorio lied to Hisoka telling him that his class ends at six instead of five, one hour later then normal. Leorio wanted to have at least an hour to change his outfit and to mentally prepare. Seriously he's going on a date WITH HISOKA! Leorio can't believe it himself! What does the clown even find attractive in him? Leorio looks himself over in the mirror. He was handsome, tall, and fairly muscular. Leorio smirks to himself before flexing a little. He is stunning! Maybe Hisoka doesn't have bad taste after all-

"-What the hell am I thinking!?" Leorio stops himself mid thought. He shakes his head and sighs devastatingly. He looks at the time in his phone. "Fifteen more minutes before I meet with Hisoka, shit. Just get it over with, Leorio, and you'll never have to deal with the clown again," Leorio tells himself before looking at himself in the mirror again. Instead of wearing his usual dark blue business suit, the teen decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a belt and a sky blue dress shirt. He poses and looks at himself in different angles. "Hm… Maybe I should lose the tie?" He wonders. He loosens the tie a little before removing it completely. "Do I look too… stiff?" He then unfastens the first two buttons of his dress shirt, exposing more of his neck and some collarbone, and neatly rolls up his sleeves above his elbow. "...Do I look too relaxed now?" Leorio growls, annoying himself now.

Right when he was about to unroll his sleeves, his phone began to ring. Leorio's heart skips a beat. Is Hisoka the one calling? He swallows the lump forming in his throat and hesitantly looks at the screen of his cell phone. He sighs in relief when he sees the name "Kurapika" instead. He immediately answers. "Yo, Kurapika,"

"Leorio! Are you with Hisoka, is he hurting you, are you okay?!"

"-Oi, Oi! Calm down, Kurapika!" Leorio cuts in, pulling the phone away from his ear before Kurapika could hurt his eardrum. "Jeez, you're going to make me go deaf, who told you about Hisoka?"

"Are you with him?" Kurapika ask sternly. He sounds like he's out of breath, like he just ran a marathon.

"I'm not, who told you about him? And why are you out of breath?' Leorio asks, sitting on the lid of his toilet.

Kurapika takes a small pause on the phone, probably taking deep breaths, before finally answering in a much calmer voice, "I ran into Killua's older brother today, Illumi,"

Leorio nearly falls off his seat. "What? Did the bastard hurt you?!"

"I'm fine, Leorio," Kurapika sighs, "I spoke with Illumi and he told me some… things about Hisoka,"

"What things did he tell you exactly?" Leorio asks, feeling a small chill run up his spine.

"Putting it simple, Illumi told me that Hisoka is infatuated with you," Kurapika says, a hint of disgust in his tongue.

"S-so he is," Leorio laughs nervously. He already knew that about the trash clown, he just didn't expect the clown to be telling his friends about it. He didn't even know Hisoka was friends with Illumi. Didn't the assassin say so himself that his family wasn't allowed to have friends? What a hypocrite! Telling Killua he's not allowed to be friends with Gon and yet having Hisoka on the side.

"Has Hisoka tried to force himself on you-"

"-No, no! He hasn't done anything of the sorts… Well, a few nights ago he broke into my dorm and tried to… rape me-"

"-Leorio, you needn't worry anymore," Kurapika's voice became lower and had a chilling tone to it, "I'll take a train to head where you are and will make sure Hisoka is dealt with-"

"-Kurapika, it's okay, relax! I can handle him,"

"Are you sure? May I remind you this is Hisoka we are talking about. He will stop at nothing to get to you and will try any means necessary to have you,"

"I'm aware of that," Leorio sighs to himself. He checks the time on his phone. Only five more minutes before he leaves to meet with Hisoka. He sighs once again before pressing the phone back on his ear. "Me and Hisoka agreed to meet up today for a-" Leorio coughs onto his hand, "-a date."

"...A date?"

"A date…"

"And he didn't force you into it?"

"Well… not entirely." There was a long pause between the two friends before Leorio heard a, "pft," sound come from the other line. "Oi! You're not laughing are you!?"

"Of course I'm not," Kurapika manages to say with a giggle here and there.

Leorio growls audibly. "Anyway! Like Illumi says, Hisoka has grown a liking to me and since I didn't want to risk being killed, or raped, we agreed on going on a date today. BUT, unfortunately for Hisoka, he's going to have a terrible night!"

"Really? Why is that?"

"I'm going to sabotage everything, give him the worst date of his life! This will make him think I'm a total asshole and will leave me alone!"

"Hm, that might be somewhat difficult since Hisoka isn't fazed by most things..." Kurapika takes a long pause.

"Oi, Kurapika, are you still there?" Leorio became silent and listens carefully to the other end of the phone. He can hear the sound of air passing violently and leaves ruffling against each other. "Kurapika?"

"...Sorry about that," Kurapika finally answers, "I think I'm still being followed,"

"Still?" Leorio narrows his eyes. "Do you have an idea on who it is?"

"...Illumi,"

"ILLUMI?"

"I know, I was as shocked as you are right now," Kurapika takes a breath before continuing, "my suspicions were correct, Illumi does have an interest in me,"

"What-why- how-what?!"

"Listen, I don't have much time, I'll call you later tomorrow and will explain everything,"

"Wait-wait, Kurapika, you can't leave without telling me whats happening…! Kurapika…? You hung up didn't you?!" Leorio growls before finally hanging up his phone. He felt a panic rise within him. So Illumi likes Kurapika and is now currently stalking the Kurta? Shit. Illumi is a powerful being and will make things go his way no matter the cost. Will the assassin force Kurapika to do unwanted things like he made Killua kill that man?

"Shit, I should do something!" Leorio shouts to no one. He immediately stood up from his sitting position on the toilet and accidentally drops his phone during the process. He curses to himself as he reaches for the phone. He froze at the sight of his phone's lit up screen. It is already six o'clock! Leorio told himself to leave the apartment a few minutes earlier so he can meet Hisoka on campus.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Leorio snatches his phone and looks at the mirror one more time. Fixing his hair one last time, and fumbly spraying on more cologne, Leorio ran out of the bathroom. He nearly trips over all the clothes scattered on the ground, Leorio had trouble deciding what to wear earlier. "Damn I shouldn't invite him in, he'll think I'm a slob with this huge mess… Wait, the point is not to impress him- DAMN IT LEORIO, HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU'RE LATE!"

He makes his way towards the door, quickly slides on his black, formal, dress shoes, and swings the door open. "Whoa!" He gasps in surprise when he sees someone standing right outside his door. He nearly fell back on his rear if it wasn't for the person holding him tightly by the arm.

"Good evening, Leorio~"

"H-Hisoka?" Leorio's eyes widen in disbelief.

"In the flesh," the sadist chuckles.

Leorio's eyes were wide as saucers as they furiously scan Hisoka's appearance. The sadist wore a red dress shirt that's tucked in neatly into his black dress pants. Less than half of the dress shirt was buttoned up, which gave Leorio a view of Hisoka's muscled chest that is covered by a skin tight, grey, tank top. The trash clown looks like a regular human being! He just upgraded from trash clown to just trash! Leorio looks at Hisoka's face and gasps rather loudly, making the other chuckle. Hisoka's wild, hot pink, hair is lying flat on his head, now a blood orange color. His face is free from any paint what's so ever, giving him a more gentle and sane like appearance. Hisoka was actually… very attractive.

"Like what you see, Leorio?" Hisoka teases, enjoying the many expressions Leorio was making. Leorio had yet to answer, he was still gazing at Hisoka with wide eyes. Not that Hisoka minds, he too was eating up Leorio's appearance. He licks his upper lip at the sight of Leorio's exposed neck and collarbone. The trash clown is so tempted to just latch his lips onto the delicate skin and leave so many marks. Hisoka also notes that Leorio shaved the stubble he had, giving him a much cleaner appearance. The man before him was delectable. Hisoka really wants to pounce him, but not yet. They had a date to tend to and Hisoka is determined to wow the man.

While Leorio is still gazing, Hisoka decides to break the man out of his trance. He forms his hand into a fist and rises it to Leorio's eye level. "Abra ca~" he starts to say as a pink dust cloud surrounds his hand, "~dabra!" There was a small, "pop," noise and soon a bouquet of white and pink Lilies appear in his hand, the pink dust now disappearing.

Leorio is immediately snapped out of his… inappropriate, thoughts. "For you," Hisoka says in a silky smooth voice and a prize winning smile. Leorio's heart nearly stops from how breath taking Hisoka looks, smiling almost kindly with pearl white teeth.

Leorio coughs into his fist and straightens himself out. "T-thank you," he says, unsure as he receives the flowers. Leorio admits, that was smooth of Hisoka giving him a bouquet of flowers on the first date. He'll give him credit for that. Too bad Hisoka's going to see the ugly side of Leorio tonight.

"Leorio?" Hisoka calls out, breaking the other out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry about that, thanks for the flowers… although you literally shouldn't have," Leorio stars to say. He twists the bouquet around in his hands. "I'm not fond of flowers, they're a nuisance to be honest, giving me allergies and all… and it's not like I'm a girl for you to be treating me like this."

"Oh?" Hisoka is taken aback. He didn't expect his doctor to react this way. Who knew such a small gesture could insult Leorio's manly pride so easily. "I'll keep that in mind for next time,"

"Next time?" Leorio cocks a brow up.

Hisoka visibly smirks, causing the other to freeze. The sadist tilts his head to the side. "But of course, Leorio," he walks closer to the other until their chests were touching. He snakes his hand around Leorio's waist, preventing the other from escaping. "Remember, I plan on making you mine," Hisoka leans forward to whisper in Leorio's ear, "no matter the cost~"

Leorio shivers from the tone in Hisoka's voice. It was deep and full of want. The teen swallows the lump in his throat, "w-we'll see how tonight goes." He clears his throat and pulls away from Hisoka, the clown willingly letting go of him. "I'm… going to put these in water," he says before removing his shoes and making his way through the halls.

Leorio took deep, steady, breaths as he finally made it to the kitchen. He leans against the counter. "K-keep it together, Leorio!" He told himself in a loud whisper. He places his free hand over his speeding heart. It's beating faster then it was early today. Leorio pursed his lips into a tight line.

There is no way Leorio has any feeling towards Hisoka whats so ever. He's just nervous, nervous that Hisoka might kill him after this or something. That's got to be it! This is just a bad dream come true. Leorio's going to have to bear it a little longer. He just has to make the night a living hell for the clown. The act he put on, not too long ago, seemed to work… until Hisoka began using his charm. Leorio shivers from the thought. The way Hisoka held Leorio flushed against his body, the way Hisoka's hot breath felt against his ear, and the way he spoke with a seductive and dominant tone. It all made Leorio shiver and his stomach flip a few times. If this keeps up, Leorio is not sure what he'll do. He doesn't want to give in to the clown. He's crazy, a sadist, and a killer. Leorio's not going to date someone who's a killer. If Hisoka wants this relationship to work, then he's going to have to change. _"-WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING?"_ Leorio internally scolds himself. Like hell this relationship is going to go farther than it already is. Nothing is going to transpire from this. NOTHING.

Leorio shakes his head before sighing. He looks at the Lilies he was given. They were sparkling with glitter Hisoka probably dusted on them. Leorio accidentally lets a small smile grace his lips. The truth is, Leorio likes flowers. He isn't crazy about them, but giving and or receiving them was a kind gesture. He inhales the bouquet, enjoying the sweet fragrance before a small chuckle breaks him out of his thoughts.

"I thought flowers gave you allergies?" Hisoka teases, taking in the scene before him. While Leorio took his precious time, Hisoka decided to go check up on the man. He came in to see Leorio scorning at no one and then suddenly switching to a content smile while acknowledging his flowers. Could it be that the man was putting up a show?

"T-that's because- I, um- you see-" Leorio fumbles with his words. Not sure what to say.

Hisoka merely chuckles in response to Leorio's stuttering. He leans against the kitchens threshold with his arms crossed. He points his index finger at the bouquet. "Did you read the card?"

"C-card?" Leorio questions as he looks down at his bouquet. There was a small, folded up, yellow card hidden under the pedals. Leorio pulls it out carefully and opens it. _ To the beloved doctor of my dreams, Leorio, _it read with a small heart above the "I" of Leorio's name. Leorio swallows the lump in his throat before turning his back towards Hisoka. "Sm-smooth," he mumbles before searching through the cabinets for a vase.

Hisoka questions Leorio silently, watching as the man gave him his back. Was the small gesture too much? He then hears the man mutter something under his breath. Leorio's ears turn red soon after. Hisoka smiles widely. At least he's getting through to the man. He can feel it. "Shall we go now?" Hisoka questions, watching as Leorio made his way towards his sink with a pot in hand.

"Just a sec," Leorio answers as he fills the pot with water. Filling it up halfway, Leorio places the pot on the counter and puts the bouquet inside. Leorio has been so worried about Hisoka that he forgot to go shopping for more kitchenware. The only thing in Leorio's kitchen was some leftover take out food in his fridge and the few, small, pans and pots the dorm came with. Leorio's going to have to go shopping tomorrow. He takes a small moment to admire the Lilies before turning towards Hisoka and making his way towards him. "Alright, we can go now…"

"Is something wrong?" Hisoka questions, cocking up a brow.

"You're..." The teen points a finger towards Hisoka, "shorter?" Hisoka gives the other a confused look. "Weren't you taller a second ago?

Hisoka blinks once, twice before wholeheartedly laughing. A genuine laugh that made Leorio's stomach do another flip. The sadist covers his mouth with his hand. "Didn't you notice my high heeled boots?" He asks in between his laugh. He pushes from the doorway and smiles toothily towards the other, still chuckling. "I'm 187cm (6'1.5")," he says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"Really?!" Leorio questions as he follows the other towards the door. "I'm 193cm (6'4"), wow, I'm taller than you," Leorio felt a random surge of pride come over him. He had a quality Hisoka didn't have. Hisoka is stronger and much more attractive than Leorio. The fact that the sadist is shorter just made Leorio feel proud of himself. Its strange how he just noticed how insecure he felt around Hisoka.

Hisoka chuckled, feeling his own heart flutter up from the sound of happiness coming from the other. Who knew Leorio's happiness brought so much bliss to Hisoka. He makes a mental note to wear flat shoes around Leorio from now on. The others joy is Hisoka's top priority. "I'm still considered tall among others," Hisoka adds as they finally made it to the door way. Both he and Leorio slide on their shoes/boots.

"Yeah, but I'm still taller," Leorio says cockily while fixing his sock. He had a smug smile on his features. His heart is a little more relaxed then its rapid beating from before. Maybe tonight might not be so bad?

Hisoka looks down at Leorio, now taller with his boots on. He frowns at the disappointed look the other gave him when he finished putting his dress shoes on. Hisoka sympathetically smiles for a moment before it turns into a smirk. "You know, size doesn't really matter to me," Hisoka says. He crosses his arms, licks his lips, and lets his eyes roam down Leorio's clothed body. "But if it matters to you, I assure you that my package isn't so small," he says with a wink.

Leorio's face gets hot at the realization of what Hisoka is referring to. "Shut up," he groans as he passes by Hisoka to walk out the door. Hisoka chuckles before following obediently.

"So where do you plan on taking me?" Hisoka asks, resting his hands on his sides.

Leorio locks the door to his dorm before facing Hisoka. "We're going to…" he drifts off before sighing disapprovingly at Hisoka.

The other was about to question Leorio before the man's hands were on his chest. Hisoka's eyes widen as Leorio's hands seem to slowly trace down his chiseled chest and abs.

"You're going to catch a cold," Leorio half scolds as he fastens the rest of Hisoka's button dress shirt. "There we go," Leorio smiles to himself as he pats Hisoka's now covered chest. He wasn't going to admit it but Leorio didn't want others to see Hisoka's body, BECAUSE all the ladies will be all over him and not Leorio. Leorio didn't want to feel left out.

"So, we're going to- Uff!" Leorio's words were cut short as Hisoka shoves him back against the door. Leorio grunts painfully. What is Hisoka's problem? He glares at the other and is immediately met with dark, piercing eyes. "Hiso...ka?" He questions.

Hisoka gazed into Leorio's confused, chocolate orbs. He feels nothing, he hears nothing, and he see's no one. No one but Leorio. He felt the familiar sexual lust course through his veins and body. It was stronger than any bloodlust he's ever experienced before. Hisoka's eyes shift down to Leorio's thin lips. They look so delectable and vulnerable. Hisoka subconsciously leans forward, ever so slowly. _"I want to kiss him… I want to make him mine… I want him to call my name... I want him,"_ he repeats in his head. He can feel Leorio's shaky breath hit his own lips. He can almost taste it. Hisoka inhales. Mint has never smelled so good before.

Leorio's hands tremble, wanting to push Hisoka away but he couldn't seem to move them. He felt paralyzed under Hisoka's intense gaze. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Why did Hisoka suddenly react this way? Was it because Leorio touched him? It was just a mere touch! Leorio gasps at the feeling of Hisoka's lips brushing against his own. The teen swallows the lump in his throat. Is he really going to allow Hisoka to just take him, and what if he doesn't let Hisoka continue? Will he go as far as forcing Leorio into unspeakable things?

"Just… one … taste," Hisoka mutters, making Leorio shiver. Leorio takes a deep breath, coming up with a decision, before pushing himself forward and kissing Hisoka on the lips. A small peck really. His action caused Hisoka to immediately break out of his trance.

The sadist's eyes widen in shock before pulling away from Leorio. He stares confusingly at Leorio's stern gaze. "Why did you…?"

"Tsk... as if I know," Leorio crosses his arms and averts his eyes from Hisoka. He has a soft, pink blush on his cheeks. "Think of it as a thank you… for the Lilies," Leorio says before shoving past Hisoka and walking down the halls. "We should go… the place gets packed-" a pair of arms wrap themselves around Leorio, stopping him at his tracks.

"You don't know…" Hisoka starts to say, "...how hard I've been holding back… I'm sorry for the scare. I won't try anything else tonight," the sadist leaves a small peck on Leorio's cheek before pulling away.

_"If Hisoka keeps this up, my heart my just stop,"_ Leorio thought. His heart won't seem to calm down. Leorio glances at Hisoka. The saidst seems to have calmed down some, though he still has the lustful look in his features.

"Shall we go?" Hisoka asks, gracing his features with a smile as he walks down the hall. Completely brushing off what just happened a second ago.

"Alright," Leorio agrees as he follows behind the other. The plan was originally to sabotage the date and to make Hisoka hate him by the end of the night, but Leorio is not sure he can pull through. He isn't even sure why he kissed Hisoka willingly.

"So where are we going, Leorio?" The other asks, cheery in his voice. Probably because Leorio kissed him first.

"Oh… It's a real popular... fancy place?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna any suggestions for the actual date part? :3 I got something but ehg, im all ears!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is nervous! His date with Hisoka has just commenced and he feels like he’s going to get a heart attack! Can he survive through the night?! He needs to take a breather, to relax. He needs advice from someone! What happens when he calls Kurapika? Will the Kurta give him the advice he needs, or will a certain someone interrupt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where this date was going XD So yeah! There are a few Spanish words here and there, scroll to the bottom for the translation. ALSO, THIS SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. But I urge you to look it up on youtube. It's a nice song.
> 
> Enjoy!

"...A Mexican restaurant?" Hisoka questions, looking at the big sign above the building flashing the words, _El Rancho._

"...Yeah…" Leorio scratches his cheek awkwardly. "I heard it's the best place around, and you know, I was sort of craving tacos…?" He lies with a feigned smile.

To be perfectly honest, Leorio had no idea where to take Hisoka for their date. He was certainly not going to take Hisoka to a fancy, expensive, restaurant because he wasn't sure if the trash clown would look like his usual self. Obviously he didn't. Leorio also wasn't going to take Hisoka to a shitty place like a fast food restaurant. The clown would catch on that Leorio is trying to ruin their night. So Leorio chose something in the middle, a Mexican restaurant. Don't get the teen wrong, Leorio had nothing against the food or the people whatsoever. El Rancho just happens to have a reputation of being usually packed and being loud and obnoxious. What better way to ruin an evening than by other people ruining it for you? But after what happened earlier today, Leorio's not sure he can pull through ruining the night.

"You don't mind, do you?" Leorio asks, reading Hisoka's facial expression for any signs of irritation or displeasure. "We could go somewhere else?"

Hisoka glances away from the flashing sign to look at Leorio. The man's brows were scrunched together in worry and his eyes held so much concern. Hisoka's heart flutters. Leorio is just so adorable! "Relax, doll," Hisoka coos. He snakes his arm around the others waist, earning a surprised yelp from Leorio, and presses said man closely against his side. "Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you. Besides," the sadist licks his lips, "dinner isn't as good as dessert." He gropes one of Leorio's butt cheeks for emphases.

The teen jumps along with his heart and shoves the trash clown to the floor with surprising force. He glares down at the smirking sadist. Oh yeah, Leorio is totally going to ruin the night for sure now! The teen huffs and shoved his hands inside his pants pockets before making his way inside the restaurant. "Can you keep your hands to yourself?" He asks, hearing the other chuckle in response. "Didn't you say you weren't going to try anything tonight?"

"Well, doctor, it's pretty hard to resist. You're pretty much waving that cute little bum of yours around. It's hard not to stare, let alone grope," Hisoka's amused smile widens once Leorio stiffens and hides his rear with his hands. It's so easy to fluster his cute little doctor. He can't wait to charm the man tonight! It's going to be perfect.

"Keep your eyes up front, trash clown," Leorio says as one of the restaurant's staff attends to him.

Hisoka took the opportunity to glance around. The place is fairly large with white walls decorated with many village paintings. The restaurant is packed with couples and families feasting and laughing. They were louder than the Mariachis, a group of musicians playing or singing together. The place is very lively, not that Hisoka minds. He just hopes they won't get in the way of his date, or there will be some serious hell to pay. Hisoka just hopes he won't lose himself in bloodlust… again.

"Hisoka," Said man glances at Leorio, only for the man to gesture him to follow to their table.

"Here are your menus. Your waitress, Laura, will be with you shortly, would you like anything to drink in the mean time?"

"Water is fine for now," Leorio answers with a nod of his head, Hisoka asking for the same thing. The kind waitress just nods her head before leaving the two alone.

"Okay now, lets see here," Leorio opens the large menu and covers his face in it, feigning reading through it. His heart is beating more exaggeratedly than earlier today. The teen is sure he is going to have a heart attack anytime soon! Leorio is so nervous, he can barely hear the loud ruckus emitting in the restaurant because of his heart pounding in his ears. He can feel his hands tremble and his palms were becoming moist with sweat. Now it suddenly became very hard to breath? _"Relax Leorio, or Hisoka will want to give you mouth to mouth,"_ he internally scolds himself, though it wasn't making anything better.

"Leorio," Hisoka calls out to the other, voice full of concern. "Are you alright?" Leorio's aura was all over the place. Shifting atmosphere and even color. Hisoka can tell, just by reading his aura, that Leorio is incredibly nervous. The sadist ghostly smirks. He loves being able to create such a reaction from his doctor. He almost wants to tease him a little.

"Of course! I am dandy! Never been better! I feel great!" This all came out in one, muffled, sentence. Leorio mentally smacks himself for being too obvious. He really needs to take a breather. Anywhere is fine, as long as he can be alone with his thoughts for a moment. A moment is all he asks for!

"Buenas tardes! I am Laura, your waitress!" Leorio sighs thankfully. He looks up at the waitress. She was short and pudgy, has beautiful black curly hair, and has tan skin with dark brown eyes. If Leorio wasn't so nervous, or with Hisoka at the moment, he would definitely try to wow the beauty in front of him. "Here are your drinks," she says with a thick spanish accent. She puts down two glass cups in front of the two and fills them up with ice water. "Are you two ready to order?"

"We're not quite ready to order yet," Leorio answers, earning a nod from Laura.

"That is fine, I will give you another minute,"

"Gracias, eres muy amable," Hisoka says, expressing his gratitude in spanish.

Both Laura and Leorio look at the sadists with surprised expressions. The waitress then smiles widely and asks Hisoka a series of questions in her native tongue. "Dios mio, hablas español? Eres Hispano o lo aprendiste?" Hisoka replies with ease, though he had a slight accent to him. Very slight.

Leorio watches the scene before him. Since when did Hisoka speak spanish? Well Leorio wasn't too surprised since he still doesn't know much about the trash clown. Although, he doesn't like what he is seeing. Not one bit. Laura was giggling far too much, and Hisoka had that flirtatious look on his face while speaking in a husky tone. Leorio may not understand spanish but he can definitely read body language. These two are definitely flirting with each other! _"What the hell! He forces me to take him out and ends up flirting with other people?"_ Leorio thought, simmering in his seat. His nervousness long gone, now replaced with annoyance.

"Well I hope you two have fun," Laura says with so much cheer in her voice, followed by a wink.

"Gracias," Hisoka chuckles in response before the waitress leaves with the promise of coming back in a few minutes to take their orders. Hisoka looks back at his menu. A wide smile is plastered on his face as he skims through the menu. That was a lovely talk he had with Laura. Hisoka told the waitress about his date with Leorio and how he plans on seducing him. Laura was super excited and supportive of the idea. She even offered her assistance. It was nice talking it out to somebody. Illumi never cared to listen to him. Some friend he is!

"Let's see, I think I'll just have the taco dinner," Hisoka says, reading over what the dinner came with, "it's about the only dish I'm familiar with so I think it's the best choice. What about you, Leorio-"

"-I'm," The teen stands up from his seat, eyes not meeting Hisoka's, "...going to take a leak."

"Okay…?" Hisoka watched as Leorio left the table, spoke with one of the waitress, and made his way to the restroom. "That was odd, why is he upset?"

* * *

Leorio barges into the restroom and lets out a loud, annoyed, huff. "That damn trash clown," he growls as he furiously walks towards a sink, firmly grabs the sides of it, and glares at himself in the mirror. "You can literally have any girl you want. You didn't have to force me into this mediocre date… I could be home jerking off right now," Leorio's face turns into a scowl as he replayed the scene, about what happened moments ago, in his head. "He's probably flirting with her right now!"

His chest felt tight and there's a lump in his throat. The teen is seething with anger. So much so that he now has an angry red tint on his cheeks. He's not sure what's got him so upset but it was irritating him. He wants to punch something, to let out his anger, he needs to let loose! Leorio pulls, more like yanks, his phone out of his pocket and immediately dials a number.

_"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable right now,"_

"Damn it, Kurapika, answer your phone!" Leorio pleads as he redials the number again. He presses the phone against his ear. "Please, please, please."

It took three more rings before the other finally answered his phone. "Leorio, it's you…" The Kurta's voice came out in a relieved sigh.

"Oi, why didn't you answer the first time?" Leorio accidentally voices out his thoughts. Before Kurapika had time to answer, Leorio interrupts. "Never mind that-" he shook his head and pulls away from the sink to lean against the wall, "-Hisoka is such a pain."

"What's happened between you two?" Kurapika asks.

"First, he breaks into my house, second, he nearly rapes me, third, he forces me to take him out on a date, and for what? So he can flirt with other girls in front of me?" Leorio growls. His free hand turns into a fist while the other firmly grips his phone. "That pig! He's an asshole! Damn it, why am I even here? He can have anyone he wants. He didn't have to force me into this!"

"Why are you upset?"

"Why? Did you not hear everything I said-"

"-Isn't this a good thing?" Kurapika cuts in. "He's distracted and looking for potential women to date. He'll leave you alone and forget about his attraction towards you."

"...Oh yeah, right," Leorio's chest became tighter at the thought of Hisoka dating someone else, like Laura. He doesn't understand why though? This is what he wanted, Hisoka leaving him alone for good.

"... Leorio, don't tell me you…" Kurapika's voice became unsure and hesitant, "could it be that... perhaps…you?"

Leorio felt his heart pick up at the realization of what Kurapika is trying to say. "No! Of course not!" The angry tint on his face fades to a pink shade. NO! He does not hold any affection towards Hisoka. He's just frustrated that Hisoka is flirting in front of him. No it isn't jealousy! "I'm just annoyed with him Kurapika. Nothing else. It's annoyance!"

"And why are you annoyed?"

"I'm annoyed that Hisoka is flirting around- NO, WAIT NO, THAT ISN'T IT!" Leorio cursed to himself while face palming. "Damn it!"

Kurapika chuckles through the phone, "you know it's okay to like him-"

"-Don't start with me, Kurapika. I do not like him!" Leorio coughs onto his fist. "I could never be with him, let alone be with a killer," Leorio says, remembering the things Tompa said about Hisoka and how said trash clown killed the hunter contestants during the exam.

"You're right, neither would I…." Kurapika took a long pause.

Leorio raised a brow. "Oi, are you there?" He questions, listening intently for the other.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here," Kurapika answers, "have you thought about the possibility of Hisoka changing?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Do you think Hisoka would stop hurting people and end his killing spree for your sake?"

Leorio's eyes widen at the thought, and for some reason his heart flutters. Would Hisoka stop? "I'm not sure, Kurapika..." Leorio thought about all the things Hisoka did for him. The magician got him flowers, cleaned himself up to look like a normal person for their date, gave himself fake bruises back in Zevil Island just so Leorio can tend to him, and he even went as far as to locate Leorio's whereabouts. Hisoka seems to be doing an awful lot for Leorio. "He did do a lot of things to get closer to me… even went as far as saying he lo… lo-loves me."

_I'm drawn to you, Leorio. It was love at first sight..._ Leorio furrows his brows at the memory.

The teen groans as he pulls away from the wall. He starts pacing around the restroom, mumbling things to himself while still on the line with the Kurta. When someone would come into the restroom, they would give Leorio an unsure look. Leorio would give them a, "mind your own business," glare and they would immediately retreat.

"He would probably stop his murderous ways for me. But can he stop? Isn't killing like taking a breath for him? It's like asking a fish to stop breathing water- Wait! Why am I considering this? Kurapika you're brainwashing me into dating him, aren't you?!"

"Of course I'm not!" Kurapika huffs in irritation. "You seem indecisive about wanting to be with him. I'm just telling you the outcome on what might happen if you date him."

"Right. You just want my ass to be plowed by the trash clown,"

"Yes, Leorio, that's exactly it," Kurapika says, with so much sarcasm in his voice, "of course I want to see Hisoka's member drive into you. Nothing would do my heart good then to see that pleasing scene before my eyes."

"Why you-!"

"-Alright. I've heard enough." A calm yet stern voice cuts in, surprising both Leorio and Kurapika.

"What the-" Leorio stops his pacing. "Hey, who's there?" He questions, glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Illumi!" Kurapika's voice came in a surprised shout. "Is that you? This is a private chat, how are you-!"

"-Illumi? Killua's brother? Is he on the other line? Did he just put us on three way?!" Leorio shouts. "Listen, buddy, I don't know who you think you are-"

"-Leorio, let me handle this... Illumi." Kurapika's voice is calm but firm. "I implore you to hang up, this is an invasion of my privacy-"

"-Leorio. I must ask you to refrain your contact with Kurapika once and for all." Illumi says, completely ignoring Kurapika's plea.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?!" Leorio growls, completely forgetting who he's talking to and what they're capable of. "What makes you think I'll-"

"-You will meet your unfortunate end if you don't hang up the phone. Right. Now." Illumi says, emphasizing his last words.

"Illumi, if you so much as touch one hair on Leorio's head-"

"-Kurapika, you don't need friends," Illumi repeats the words he spoke to Killua back during the hunter exam. "They'll only betray you. You don't need anyone else. I'll be your only friend and lover. Trust me, I know what's best."

"Illumi you can't-"

"-Hey, listen here!" Leorio interrupts Kurapika. He can feel his vein popping in his forehead. He can't just listen by while his friend is being forced into something he doesn't want. "Don't treat Kurapika like your property. I don't care if you do like him, he's not an object for you to keep to yourself. He deserves freedom, happiness, and friends just as much as Killua deserves it."

"Leorio, enough!" Kurapika pleads, trying to prevent Leorio from angering Illumi.

"Please refrain from giving me advice. Killua is my brother and only I know what's best for him. Don't meddle in my families business. As for Kurapika, he is mine now. And you won't interfere."

"Illumi, so help me I'll-"

"-Leorio." Said teen jumps as someone embraces him from behind. Leorio's heart skips a beat as he turns to face who it was.

"Hisoka?" He questions, brown orbs meeting yellow fierce ones. Said magician smiles softly at Leorio. "Wha-What are you- hey!" Leorio protests as Hisoka takes the phone from him.

Hisoka clicks on the speaker button, for both him and Leorio to hear. "Illumi! What a pleasant surprise~" Hisoka coos. He tightens his arm around Leorio and rests his chin on said teen's shoulder. Leorio's heart ran a mile and the blush on his face became a dark pink shade.

"Hisoka?" Kurapika questions, a little silently to himself.

"Hisoka." Illumi greets.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with my doctor and I don't very much like it," Hisoka snuggles his cheek against Leorio's, causing said men to utter a type of squeak. "Listen carefully, my dear Illumi," Hisoka's voice became stern and low. Even Leorio felt a fearful shiver creep up his spine. "Leorio is my prey. If you dare harm him I wont just be angry. I might just take it out on Kurapika~"

Leorio tenses and his heart stops. He's pretty sure Kurapika had the same reaction. He side glances Hisoka. "You wouldn't dare-"

"-Don't touch my Kurta, Hisoka." Illumi's voice has slightly rose in anger. Leorio can practically feel the killing atmosphere coming from the assassin through the phone. "I will slaughter you, torture you, make you one of my needlemen."

Hisoka chuckles, lowly, "well at least we agree not to touch each other's toys." Leorio swallows thickly. What has he and Kurapika gotten into? "Until next time, Illumi~"

"Wait, don't hang up!" Leorio yells, a little too late.

"Oops, sorry about that," Hisoka says, handing Leorio his phone back.

"I should call back," Leorio says, dialing Kurapika's number again. He presses the phone against his ear and eagerly waits for his friend to call back.

"Why?"

"Why? Who knows if Illumi will do something to him!" The call goes to voicemail. "Damn it!" He dials again. "That bastard better stay put."

"Why does it concern you?" Leorio was about to answer but Hisoka's hold on him became tight, almost bone breaking. "You are with me now. Your eyes must only follow me, your heart must only yearn for me, and your body must only lust for me, Leorio. So stop worrying about the Kurta…"

"Hisoka- you're crushing me!" Leorio gasps, trying to break out of the others hold. Hisoka loosens his hold but doesn't release his embrace from Leorio. "Oi, why are you saying this all of a sudden?" Leorio moves to the side to have a better look at the magician. Hisoka's eyes were furrowed and his bottom lip was puckered out. "Why are you pouting?" Leorio asks.

"Must you ask?" The magician averts his eyes from Leorio's. "You ditch me to talk to your _friend,_ and you expect me to be okay with that," Hisoka narrows his eyes once he utters the word friend.

When his prey took too long in the restroom, Hisoka decided to check up on Leorio. Since the teen had the natural need to shout when on the phone, Hisoka was able to ease drop through the restroom door. The sadist was not happy to learn Kurapika was the one Leorio spoke with. Hisoka wasn't even paying attention to the conversation between the two anymore, being too busy planning Kurapika's "sudden" disappearance. He even contemplated calling the Kurta later that day, to tell him to stop his friendship with Leorio, that is until Illumi called first and beat him to it.

"It's rude to flirt with other people, Leorio, especially when you're with me," Hisoka scolds, pout now turning into a scowl.

"K-Kurapika called me," Leorio lies through his teeth, Hisoka caught onto the lie though. The teen sighs and faces his head away from the jealous trash clown. He crosses his arms. "There is no reason for you to be acting like this, your acting like a clingy schoolgirl, and you're one to talk! You were flirting with that waitress earlier today, so you're just as bad!"

"What waitress?" Hisoka raises a brow and looks over at the teen. The teen was still avoiding eye contact but Hisoka can see the red tint on Leorio's ears. "Do you mean, Laura?"

"Who else do I mean?" Leorio spat.

"But we were merely speaking of-"

"-Besides," Leorio pulls away from Hisoka and puts his hand on his hip, his other hand still holding his phone. He gives the sadist a stern look. "I wasn't flirting with Kurapika, he's just a friend and it's natural for me to worry about my friend if his ass is in danger of being raped by an assassin lunatic," Leorio puts away his phone. The call went straight to voice mail again. Leorio frowns deeply. He just hopes Kurapika is okay. After all the things he's seen and went through, Kurapika honestly doesn't deserve anymore misfortunes.

"… Stop with the long face," Hisoka says, bringing Leorio back to reality. "Illumi won't do anything rash,"

"Did you not hear him harassing me and Kurapika?"

"I did. Illumi's got jokes, thinking I'm going to let him touch you. Hilarious," Hisoka laughs, a little too sinister. Lord only knows what Hisoka would do if Leorio were to ever get hurt by the hands of… well just about anyone. Only Hisoka can handle his own toys and only Hisoka can break his own toys… not that he's planning on harming Leorio.

Leorio felt himself relax and then tense up at Hisoka's snicker. Hopefully he won't see this dark side of Hisoka too much in the future. Wait, why is he thinking about the future all of a sudden?

The sadist crosses his arms. He smiles warmly at Leorio with a tilt of his head. "Once a menace falls in love they will do whatever it takes to make the other fall in love with them. Whatever it takes, like chaining them down, caging them, or taking away their ability to walk and run away,"

"That… doesn't ease my nerves one bit," Leorio narrows his eyes at the snickering trash clown. This isn't the time to be joking around! Kurapika's butt is at stake.

"Ha ha, we don't always resort to that. First we'll try and win your heart over. For example, taking our love out on a date," Hisoka reaches a hand out towards Leorio, waiting patiently for the other to accept him.

Leorio hesitates before taking Hisoka's hand. He's going to ignore the small electric spark he felt when his fingers brushed over the others smooth skin. He's also going to ignore the way his heart jumps when Hisoka kisses his knuckles firmly. Leorio's going to do an awful lot of ignoring tonight now won't he.

"Let's proceed with our date, love," Hisoka says before leading Leorio out of the restroom, their hands entwined together.

Leorio obliges, silently praying for Kurapika's well being. Once they stepped foot out of the restroom, there was a long line of men waiting outside. They all gave Leorio suspicious looks before barging their way into the restroom. Leorio raises a brow. Were they all waiting for him to end his conversation with Kurapika?

"This is Illumi's first love I believe, so he won't go against Kurapika's wishes," Hisoka starts conversation. Once they make it back to their table, Hisoka allows Leorio to pull away to take his seat. Hisoka pulls his chair closer towards the teen and sits beside him.

"How can you be so sure," Leorio asks, slightly moving away from the sadist.

"Let's just say we go way back," Hisoka rests his elbows on the table and entwines his fingers together. "We are very much alike, Illumi and I. When we want something, nothing will stop us from getting it,"

"Well you've proven that," Leorio mutters while rolling his eyes.

"Am I not a gem?" Hisoka chuckles. "If I'm correct, Illumi is with Kurapika right now, questioning his relationship with you, pinning him down perhaps, trying to prove himself a better lover,"

"Would he hurt him?!" Leorio's hands turn into tight fists. "If he dares do something I'll-" Leorio stops mid-sentence once Hisoka's hand gestures him to stop his words.

"Kurapika is smart and capable of defending himself, so of course he managed to get Illumi to stop his actions with a little persuasion." Hisoka averts his gaze from Leorio, not liking the way he physically relaxed and sighed. "So rest assured, Kurapika is safe,"

"I hope so," Leorio sighs. He runs his hand through his hair. If what Hisoka says is true then Kurapika is okay, but still, he doesn't like that he's sitting here instead of going to his rescue. He's just going to have to take Hisoka's word for it.

"Hola~"

Leorio internally cringes once Laura's cheery voice reached his ears, though he still managed to force a kind smile on his face. "Hey!" He greets.

Hisoka took notice of Leorio's change in attitude and smirks. The teen's aura is negative once Laura came. He chuckles. "Hello, sweetheart," he greets, earning a glare from the doctor of his dreams. He just smiles back at Leorio. The teen's jealousy is cute.

"Ha, ha, stop being such a flirt," Laura giggles. "I can tell _su novio_ is getting jealous."

"No-vio?" Leorio questions the unknown Spanish word meaning "boyfriend."

"Okay, so here are your orders," she says in a sing song voice. She claps her hands twice and two men immediately approach the table from behind Laura.

"Wait, we didn't order yet…?" Leorio says with a raised brow. Both men place a large plate in front of Leorio and Hisoka, plates containing three tacos with tomato and lettuce on top and having rice and beans on the side.

"You took so long in the restroom, I ended up ordering for the both of us," Hisoka says, watching as Leorio perks up at the large beer mug placed in front of him. "You did say so yourself you were craving tacos, so I hope you don't mind getting exactly that,"

"I didn't realize I took so long, sorry," Leorio apologizes while scratching the back of his head guiltily. "Oh, thanks," Leorio says, thanking the man that brought him the meal. The man nods his head but doesn't meet Leorio's eyes. They seem distant and lifeless, almost like a puppets gaze.

"Don't worry about paying, it's on the house," Laura says. She smiles cheekily and claps her hands twice, signaling the men to leave.

"Really?!" Leorio questions. He isn't protesting against the sudden kind gesture, he just wants to make sure he heard right. He would never deny free food!

"Yes really! I'm always happy to help a friend out," Laura giggles while winking over at Hisoka who seems to be grinning way to hard.

"Oh…" Of course she is doing this to impress Hisoka. To be honest, who wouldn't try to seduce the man tonight? He looks breath taking tonight…! Oddly enough, Leorio wishes Hisoka looked like his regular trash clown self right now. Maybe people would stop giving him flirty looks and eating up his appearance.

"We very much appreciate this," Hisoka thanks while placing his hand over Leorio's, sensing his discomfort. He chuckles once the teen gives him an accusing glare, but he doesn't pull his hand away from Hisoka's. The jealousy demonstrating in the teen's aura has subdued, just a bit.

"It is my pleasure," Laura smiles warmly at the sight before her. She really wanted to pull out her phone to take a picture, but that would be rude. She wants these two to come back to her restaurant in the future. "Judas!" She calls while turning her back on the two men. One of the men playing a guitar makes his way towards the short female. "Play _Amorcito Corazon_ for these two gentlemen,"

"Esta bien," The man nods his head in agreement before signaling the other five musicians to come over to the table.

"Wait, what's happening?" Leorio questions.

Hisoka just squeezes his hand in reassurance. "Just enjoy yourself, love," Hisoka said while taking a sip of his beverage with his free hand.

"Enjoy your meal," Laura says, about to walk away before remembering something. "Oh wait! Almost forgot," she pulls out a small bottle of spray from her cleavage and made her way towards the mariachis. She sprays on all their faces.

"Wh-what is she doing?" Leorio questions.

"Oye, que haces?!" Judas protests and questions Laura's actions while he and his band members wipe their faces furiously. They then take a small pause before straightening their backs. They stare at Laura with seemingly lifeless eyes. They look like they are waiting for orders or something?

"Don't charge them for the song, it's on the house, okay?" Laura orders with a small tilt of her head. The men nod their heads in agreement before putting their instruments into position and tuning them.

"What the hell?" Leorio says to himself. He looks over at Hisoka for answers.

"I knew there was something I liked about you~" Hisoka says, eyes seeming to sparkle in fascination.

Laura's sweet smile turns sadistic, her eyes turn dark. "Manipulator," she simply says.

"Transmitter," Hisoka answers back. Both beings exchange knowing looks before tearing their gaze away. Laura excuses herself before leaving the two to their meal.

"What just happened?" Leorio asks, feeling lost and confused.

"Don't worry too much about it," Hisoka answers.

Leorio was about to pry more into what just happened but the playing of a trumpet distracted him. Leorio gazes wide eyed at the band performing near their table. His face turns red in embarrassment. _"Don't tell me they're performing for us?!"_

_"Amorcito corazo,_  
_yo tengo tentacion,_  
_de un beso~"_

_"THEY ARE!"_ Leorio internally screams as the group of men played their song with so much volume and passion. He looks over at Hisoka. The trash clown was happily feasting in his meal, enjoying the song being performed for them. IS HE REALLY GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS ISN'T EMBARRASING? Everyone in the restaurant is staring over at their table giving them strange looks.

Hisoka chuckles at Leorio as he scoops the teens hand in his and rubs his thumb over the back of Leorio's hand. "You should try this, it tastes amazing~" He says, the volume in his voice raised. The mariachis are loud!

Leorio glares at the other before sighing in defeat. There's no way around this, is there? He grabs his drink with his free hand and takes a large gulp of it. "I don't know how you can be so calm," he says, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"I'm calm because I'm with you, Leorio," Hisoka answers, making said teen blush harder.

Leorio takes another swing of his beer. "Ahg, you are unbelievable…" Leorio then remembers his conversation with Kurapika and sternly looks at the sadist. "Hey… how deep in, um love, are you with me?"

Hisoka raises his brows before tilting his head and smiling cutely. "It's deeper than the depths of the ocean," Hisoka chuckles, "my love for you knows no limit, Leorio. It's so strong, I don't think I can control it. I've never known this feeling before... and I don't plan on losing it,"

"Wow… um, have you ever been in love before?" Leorio coughs onto his fist, trying to hide the pink blush on his cheeks.

"Have you?" Hisoka watches Leorio curiously.

"I… haven't," Leorio answers, shaking his head "no."

"Neither have I," Hisoka sighs, relieved. He doesn't have to worry about any possible love-rival or anything of the sorts in the future. Leorio is all his, and if anyone tries to intrude then Hisoka will immediately terminate them.

Leorio swallows thickly. "Is your love strong enough to…?" Leorio takes a small pause. He narrows his eyes at the clown, making the sadist raise a brow. "If you want to be with me... IF this works out," Leorio says, emphasizing the word "if." Hisoka laughs but urges Leorio to continue. "If you want us to have some type of _future_ … you are going to have to stop killing." Leorio's brows scrunch downward, a soft glare, "no more killing, no more hurting people, nothing similar. Then, and only then, will I consider being with you,"

Hisoka's eyes were wide in surprise. He did not see this coming at all. He completely forgot he was a cold blooded killer, what with being distracted with Leorio in mind 24/7. He chuckles, a dark chuckle Leorio couldn't hear because of the mariachis. "Alright." Hisoka says, watching as Leorio's jaw drops in disbelief. "You should eat before your food gets cold," he says, getting a spoonful of rice in his mouth. If Leorio wants him to stop then he will stop… for now. Hisoka's just going to have to keep his kills a secret.

"Really…? That's it?" Leorio questions. His stomach fluttered a little too exaggeratedly, his chest felt light while his heart ran a mile a minute, and his eyes became glossy. He's not sure if he's queasy or giddy. He covers his mouth with one of his hands and sinks back into his seat. He can't help but feel special? Hisoka would really stop for him? His heart won't stop beating frantically in his chest.

"Leorio?" Hisoka questions, leaning towards the sunken man. His aura was so bright, shifting colors and atmosphere. From happiness, to disbelief, to content, to shock, to so many other emotions. It was all over the place. Hisoka's heart flutters and his cheeks flush a faint pink color. He didn't think he would cause such a reaction from Leorio? It makes him feel almost guilty… it looks like he's going to have to stop after all…?

"I-I-I didn't think I meant t-that much to you," Leorio stutters, voice muffled by his hand. He averts his gaze from Hisoka, eyes landing on his beer. He grabs it and take another swing at it. "Can you really stop?"

"…I would do anything for you," Hisoka says, voice sincere and soft.

Leorio makes a face, that type of face you make when you're not sure how to react to a situation, before taking another swing of his beer. Leorio's definitely not going to survive tonight.

* * *

"Whoa-!"

"Careful, don't hurt yourself now," Hisoka caught Leorio in time before he fell on his face.

"I'm fine~" Leorio slurs as he pushes away from Hisoka. "Hey, did I forget my suitcase?!" Leorio questions in a panic while looking around for his beloved case.

"You didn't bring it with you," Hisoka reminds him.

"Oh yeah~ I forgot!" Leorio giggles before hiccuping a few times. "Wait a minute! If I didn't bring my suitcase…. then where are my keys?!" Leorio's panic returned as he grabs fistfuls of his hair.

Hisoka chuckles before reaching inside the other's pocket. Leorio protests but Hisoka still went digging inside before pulling out the keys to the dorm. "They're right here, love," Hisoka says, waving the key in front of the drunk, probably underage, teen. Hisoka notes to ask Leorio about his age later, for now he has to help the drunk get into his home.

"Wow! You really are a magician!" Leorio beams, eyes sparkling in amazement. Hisoka laughs before opening the door to the teen's dorm. "Why do people call you a clown? Clowns can't do magic. That makes no sense! Pe-People need to get their facts straight. Show me how to do that trick later, kay?!"

"Of course," Hisoka says, humoring Leorio. He pushes the door wide open.

"Thanks!" Leorio cheers as he made his way inside his dorm, Hisoka following behind. He took a big whiff of air. The dorm still smells new despite Leorio already living here for a week. He stretches his arms over his head as he kicked off his shoes. He turns to stare at Hisoka. He grins toothily at the sadist. "Well? Come on in! My casa is your casa!" Leorio says, giggling a little after. He made his way towards his couch and flops is rear down on it. He puts his feet on top of his coffee table. "Ahg~" he sighs before burping, "that was a great meal!"

"Indeed it was," Hisoka answers, smile still plastered on his face. He starts removing his shoes before locking the door.

His evening with Leorio was everything he dreamed of. It was exactly the way he imagined it too. Leorio being flustered while shoving food in his mouth, Hisoka sweet talking to his beloved and making him turn red like a tomato, Leorio chugging down his drink each and every time Hisoka managed to swoon him. Drinking turned out to be a good advantage for the sadist too. Leorio started to relax more once he felt tipsy and was even able to hold up a conversation with Hisoka. Leorio told him how school has been going, where Killua and Gon currently are and where they are soon headed off to, and Leorio even told Hisoka his favorite drinks, food, color, and even when his birthday will be. Hisoka notes to get something extravagant for the teen on his birthday. He also notes to head to heavens arena soon to say, "hi," to the boys.

"Hey, Hisoka~" Leorio calls out, breaking the other from his thoughts. "Did you rea~lly like the restaurant?" Leorio asks, brows furrowed upwards in worry and wonder.

"Yes, yes I did, Leorio," Hisoka chuckles as he made his way towards the teen. He sits on the couch's armrest and cups Leorio's chin in between his fingers. He tilts the teen's head up to meet his gaze. "Were you worried about that this whole time?"

"Duh!" Leorio huffs, "I was afraid you didn't like the place and would get angry…"

Hisoka chuckles before leaning in and kissing Leorio's cheek. "Don't worry, love. I had fun tonight, really," he assures while gazing lovingly into those brown orbs he's grown to love so much.

"…Stop~" Leorio pulls away from Hisoka's hold and covers his face with his hands.

"Why should I?" Hisoka questions, smile turning into a playful grin.

"You're making me embarrassed!" Leorio whines.

He's been blurting out his feelings and what he's had in mind throughout the whole time he was drunk. He's admitted to so many things he would never say sober. Like being embarrassed when Hisoka said or did something romantic, having a funny feeling in his heart when he thought about the sadist, and he even admitted to gazing at Hisoka's body when Leorio was tending to his wounds back at Zevil Island. Leorio is going to scream internally and externally the next morning when he finds out what he's said and done… too bad the night is still young for the teen to do and say more stupid things.

Leorio yelps once he was pushed to lie on his side on the couch. His hands are still covering his face so he can't see what Hisoka is doing.

"Does this make you embarrassed too?" Hisoka questions in a hush tone, now hovering over the teen. He blows hot air onto the others flushed ear and presses his body against Leorio's.

"Yes it does!" Leorio groans while squirming from under Hisoka.

"Why does it make you embarrassed?" Hisoka nips on Leorio's ear, enjoying the small noises erupting from the other. If Leorio wasn't drunk, Hisoka would definitely violate the teen. Teasing is fine for now. He doesn't want Leorio accusing him of rape in the morning. "What was that?" Hisoka asks once Leorio muffles something.

"I am going to bite you!" Leorio growls while turning his head to glare at Hisoka. "Get off!" He growls while trying to shove the sadist away with his arm.

"Alright, alright," Hisoka giggles before pulling away from Leorio. "Where's your bathroom?"

"It's… um, somewhere," Leorio thinks long and hard. Where's the bathroom again? He knows he has two of them… but where are they again? His head hurts now for thinking too hard.

"I'll manage to find it," Hisoka says, smiling warmly at Leorio before leaving to search the bathroom.

Leorio waits a moment, listening intently to the sound of Hisoka's footsteps fading away. He sighs loudly once he heard a door click shut. "Ahg~ tonight was unexpected!" Leorio huffs while sitting up on the couch. "I didn't think it would turn out fun either, ahg! What now?" Leorio questions, voicing out his thoughts.

Okay so tonight turned out to be okay. It was unexpected, it was embarrassing, it was romantic and Leorio can't deny that he had fun. Though he was nervous the whole time, he was still able to form a conversation. They spoke a lot about themselves actually, and Leorio learned a lot about Hisoka. So distracted the teen was with wanting to learn more about Hisoka that he forgot his plan of sabotage! He learned simple things like Hisoka's favorite color, his favorite animal, his birthstone. He also learned unexpected things as well. The trash clown can't cook but baking is pretty easy for him. He self-taught himself Spanish, German, Japanese and is currently teaching himself Chinese… or was it Russian? Hisoka even told Leorio he was a virgin. Leorio is not sure how that conversation came about but he can tell Hisoka was lying. How is Leorio supposed to believe an obvious lie like that?!

"He's full of shit!" Leorio growls to himself while resting his arm on the couch's armrest and leaning his body against it. "Someone as hot as Hisoka being a virgin? Come on now, he has sex appeal…"

A thought suddenly came to mind. Sex! "Oh my god…!" Leorio mutters in a high whisper. Doesn't a date usually lead to sex? Is that why Hisoka hasn't left yet? Is he waiting to sleep with Leorio?

The teen's body became hot and his lower stomach does a flip. His already flushed face becomes a deeper shade of red once he imagines him and Hisoka in bed touching each other, kissing each other, and doing other things. Leorio's head became dizzy. "I wasn't prepared for this!" Leorio shouts while covering his face with his hands once again! So did Hisoka excuse himself to the bathroom to freshen up?

"Leorio, are you alright?" Hisoka asks, voice full of worry. Leorio looks over at the clown, whom was quickly making his way towards the couch. He sits beside the drunk teen and cups his cheek. "What's wrong?" He questions while inspecting Leorio's face. The teen's features were redder then before. "Are you catching a fever or something?"

Leorio's brows furrow together. He likes the way Hisoka is looking at him, with so much concern, love… and want. Leorio's eyes shift to look at Hisoka's body. His red dress-shirt is wide open, no longer tucked into his pants. He likes the way Hisoka's grey tank top hugged his body tightly, defining his chest and stomach nicely. The small bit of skin exposed on his neck looks nice and smooth. Leorio's gaze goes back to Hisoka's face and land on the sadists plump lips. Leorio swallows thickly.

"Leorio?" Hisoka questions when the teen didn't answer him. Leorio was giving him an odd look. "What are you-"

"You want sex, that's why you're still here, right?" Leorio asks, taking Hisoka by surprise. He brushes Hisoka's hand away from his face and crawls towards the trash clown.

"Leorio-"

"Let's fuck then." Leorio says, now straddling the sadist lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think!? This chapter was pretty hard to put into words but I managed to do it! Aye! Illumi is such a jealous shit, is he not? But I still love him! *heart sigh* Aren't I a bitch for leaving it at a cliff hanger? Haha What do you think will happen next? Leave your thoughts on the comment section below!
> 
> Song: Amorcito Corazon by Pedro Infante (Highly recommend you listen to the cover version by Chayanne)
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Hola: Hi
> 
> El Rancho: The Ranch
> 
> Buenas Tardes: Good Afternoon
> 
> Gracias: Thank you
> 
> Gracias, eres muy amable: Thank you, you're very kind.
> 
> Dios Mio: My God
> 
> Hablas español? :You speak Spanish?
> 
> Eres Hispano o lo aprendiste? : Are you Hispanic or did you learn(Spanish)?
> 
> Su Novio: You boyfriend
> 
> Esta bien: Okay/ alrightyyyy
> 
> Oye, que haces?: Hey, what are you doing?!
> 
> Manipuladora: Manipulator
> 
> Amorcito: Sweetheart
> 
> Corazon: heart
> 
> Yo Tengo Tentacion: I have a temptation
> 
> De un beso: For a kiss
> 
> Casa: house


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is drunk and demanding, Hisoka is having fun.   
> "What? Me, drunk? Pft! I am not drunk, okay? I don't get drunk, maybe tipsy, but I am not drunk!"  
> "Oh? Then recite the alphabet for me,"  
> "Pft, which language?" Leorio mocks. Hisoka gave him a stern look. Leorio huffs, "fine."  
> "Without singing it either."  
> "…Fine, I can do that and for the record, I wasn't going to sing it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS HARDER TO WRITE THEN I THOUGHT. I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF YO DX I was so sure I was going to update sooner rather than later… ahg, I hope you enjoy this MESS. I am so sorry for the drag. I really am. I hope this sort of makes up for the long wait
> 
> WARNING: Strong language and other things…UM, alcohol use I guess xD

Previously on _Late Night Surprise…_

_Leorio's brows furrow together. He likes the way Hisoka is looking at him, with so much concern, love… and want. Leorio's eyes shift to look at Hisoka's body. His red dress-shirt is wide open, no longer tucked into his pants. He likes the way Hisoka's grey tank top hugged his body tightly, defining his chest and stomach nicely. The small bit of skin exposed on his neck looks nice and smooth. Leorio's gaze goes back to Hisoka's face and land on the sadist's plump lips. Leorio swallows thickly._

_"Leorio?" Hisoka questions when the teen didn't answer him. Leorio was giving him an odd look. "What are you-"_

_"You want sex, that's why you're still here, right?" Leorio asks, taking Hisoka by surprise. He brushes Hisoka's hand away from his face and crawls towards the trash clown._

_"Leorio-"_

_"Let's fuck then." Leorio says, now straddling the sadist lap._

* * *

 

Silence. The air is still. Neither of the two moved from their positions on the couch… well, Leorio is swaying from side to side, still drunk.

Hisoka's brows were raised and his eyes gaze into Leorio's. The teen's words were echoing in his head. _"Let's fuck."_ Did Leorio say what Hisoka think's he said, or are the sadist's dreams coming true?

"…Come again?" Hisoka questions, wanting to make sure he heard Leorio right.

Leorio glares at the clown, he slurs, "for someone who can speak dozens of languages, you sure need to work on your English." Leorio shakes his head disapprovingly. He pokes Hisoka's chest harshly with his index finger. "You~" he stresses before pointing at himself with the same finger. "Me~" Leorio presses himself closer to Hisoka's chest while draping his arms around the sadist's shoulders, "have sex. Now. "

"Oh, ho ho~" Hisoka coos, lips forming into a cat like grin. He certainly wasn't expecting this side of drunk Leorio. What a delight. His hand's raise up to grasp his love's hips. He rubs his sides up and down. Leorio shivers from the contact but doesn't go against his words. "As tempting as this is-" Hisoka starts to say, hands moving lower to rub Leorio's thighs. "-I'll have to decline your…" he takes a sharp intake of breath, "delicious offer."

"What?!" Leorio shouts. Hisoka's sure the whole city heard the teen's voice. "Why not~?!" He whines while pulling away from Hisoka's neck. He slumps on Hisoka's lap, crosses his arms, and pouts. Scowling hard at Hisoka.

Hisoka laughs while the teen's aura roughly shifted into anger. Leorio is childish when he's drunk. "Because you're not in the right state of mind," he more than explains. The sadist brings his hands back up to Leorio's sides and wraps his arms around the teen, bringing him into a gentle embrace. "You're drunk."

"What? Me, drunk? Pft!" Leorio laughs like what Hisoka said was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I am not drunk, okay? I don't get drunk, maybe tipsy, but I am not drunk!"

"Oh? Then recite the alphabet for me,"

"Pft, which language?" Leorio mocks. Hisoka gave him a stern look. Leorio huffs, "fine."

"Without singing it either." Hisoka adds.

"…Fine, I can do that and for the record, I wasn't going to sing it!" Leorio closes his eyes, trying to stay in thought and get a mental image of the correct order of the alphabet. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G," Leorio starts. He smiles in triumph, knowing he's got this down! "H, I, A, K, eLemeno, G-" The teen snaps his eyes open. Wait. That somehow sounded wrong in his ears.

The sound of muffled laughter reaches the teens ears. He looks back at the sadist, Hisoka is containing his laugh with his hand over his mouth. "Stop laughing!" Leorio growls, glaring as best as he could. "I'm not drunk."

"I'm sure you're not," Hisoka teases. "But just to make sure~" Hisoka brings his hand up for Leorio to see and gestures his hand to point behind Leorio. "Can you walk a straight line?"

"Are you kidding? That's easy!" Leorio scoffs as he eagerly pushes himself off Hisoka's lap. He sharply turns around, his back facing Hisoka. He nearly falls on his side, feeling dizzy and a little sick. "Steady Leorio, you gotta prove this trash magician wrong," he tells himself, voicing out his thoughts.

Hisoka chuckles, watching as Leorio made odd stretches and turns. _"This should be good,"_ he thought, eyes closely inspecting Leorio's butt. He licks his lips. How does the teen manage to keep it so round and toned?

Leorio takes a deep breath. Okay, so he has to walk a straight line from the couch all the way to the balcony in front of him. That's not so hard! Oh, but first he has to walk around the coffee table in front of him... "Whoa, where's my coffee table?!" Leorio questions while looking around.

"You don't have a coffee table." Hisoka lies, smile widening in amusement. The teen's beloved table is stuck to the ceiling thanks to his bungee gum.

"Yes I do…! I think… Did I have a coffee table?" Leorio wonders while scratching his head. His brain hurts now.

Hisoka chuckles. He loves teasing Leorio, the teen is just so gullible. He watches Leorio intently as said teen smacks his own cheeks to wake himself up. He stretches again.

"Here I go!" Leorio makes one step forward. Okay that's good, nice and steady. Now for the other leg- "Whoa!" Leorio stumbles on his side. He catches himself before he falls. "Don't try to help!" He growls as he looks back to glare at the sadist.

Hisoka was already on his feet, ready to catch Leorio. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Fine, I won't lift a finger," he assures.

The teen huffs through his nose before straightening himself out. He raises his right leg and moves forward, first step. He takes a deep breath and extends his arms out for balance. He lifts his left leg and moves forward, second step. He's a little wobbly, but otherwise good. Okay now for the third step, now fourth, fifth, sixth. "I got this!" Leorio cheers as he continues to walk forward. Before he could even realize where he's going, his raised hand bumps the wall. "Wait, how did I get all the way over here?"

Hisoka chuckles as he made his way towards the troubled teen. Leorio was able to walk but he forgot his original goal, to walk a straight line. Leorio tried his best but he ended up swaying and walking towards the left side of the wall.

"It's alright, Leorio," Hisoka grabs the teen's still raised arms and forces them down to rest. He pats his back, "you've done your best."

"I'm telling you, I'm not drunk!" Leorio tries to reason again, feeling very frustrated. He feels himself being dragged back.

"Now don't make that face. Tell you what, we'll try this again later," Hisoka leads Leorio towards his room. "For now, you need bed rest."

Leorio scrunches his brows together. He didn't like the way Hisoka is speaking to him, like he's a kid or something. He's not a snot nose kid, he's a young adult! Hisoka should treat him like one!

The lights go on once both men enter Leorio's room. Leorio faces Hisoka, the teen's expression reading displeasure and annoyance. Why doesn't Hisoka want to have sex with him? Is it because he reeks of alcohol? Leorio huffs and averts his gaze. What was the point of dinner if Hisoka wasn't going to fuck him?!

Hisoka sighs and smiles in defeat. "Alright, alright," he says as he closes in on Leorio. His hands grab the teen's hips and pull Leorio in to press their bodies together.

Leorio's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't think Hisoka would give in. His heart sped up and his stomach did the odd fluttering thing again. He stares into Hisoka's playful orbs. The sadist merely smirks seductively and leans in, brushing his lips teasingly over Leorio's. Said teen gasps from the contact.

"I guess its okay to savor each other for a little bit," he cups Leorio's cheek, "right?"

Leorio takes a deep breath before shutting his eyes and nodding, "ye… Yeah." Once those cold, incredibly soft lips touch his, Leorio felt like his heart could stop at any given second. The hand that wasn't cupping Leorio's cheek wraps itself around Leorio's middle and tightly presses the teen flushed against a rock hard body. Leorio's hands, needing something to grab onto, wrap around Hisoka's body and clutch onto the back of the sadist's shirt. Despite the kiss just barely initiating, Leorio already felt breathless. They felt so soft against Leorio's near chapped ones, and just as soon as the kiss started, it was over.

Hisoka pressed his forehead against Leorio's, taking a sharp intake of air through his nose. He exhales through his mouth. Leorio slowly opens his eyes and gazes at the magician so close to him. Hisoka's eyes were closed for a moment before opening to meet Leorio's gaze. Strange how a sadist's menacing gaze could turn into a soft and loving look.

"That's enough… for now," Hisoka says before leaving peck on Leorio's lips.

Leorio's brows raise in surprise once Hisoka starts pulling away. They then scrunch down, angrily. No way is he letting things end here. He grabs the sadist by the collar of his open dress shirt and with surprising strength, throws Hisoka on the bed. He immediately climbed and hovers over Hisoka.

"Leorio-" Hisoka starts, but Leorio interrupts him before he could continue.

"-Listen here, bub!" Leorio's hands were on either side of Hisoka's head. He glares down at the surprised magician. "You and I are going to have sex. I know that's what you want and I know that's what you've been after this whole time." He removes his shades from his face and tosses them aside carelessly.

"Leorio, calm down," Hisoka props himself up on his elbows and reaches a hand out towards Leorio's flushed cheek, but the teen smacks it away. Leorio puts his hands on Hisoka's shoulders and pushes the sadist down to lie on his back once again. Hisoka sighs, not resisting against the troubled teen. "That's not what I'm after, Leorio,"

"Bullshit," Leorio spat. He harshly grips Hisoka's shoulders. "You're trying to tell me that you actually like me? You, a cold bastard who kills for pleasure?" Leorio scoffs. He clenches his eyes shut. His chest aches now, immensely. "Sure, you say you'll stop for me, but why? What's so special about me? I'm just a useless 19 year old who relied on kids to pass the world's hardest exam. Kids! Hell, you even helped me pass the first phase," Leorio grinds his teeth, remembering how Hisoka knocked him out with a single punch when he confronted the magician in the fog. Leorio's cheek hurts from the painful memory. "How can you like such a failure of a person like me when you can have someone better…?" The teen swallows down the lump in his throat.

It's true, everything he's said. How can Hisoka love someone like him when there's plenty of other potentials out there? Hisoka should go for someone like Illumi, he looks to be equally as crazy as Hisoka. Maybe he can give Hisoka that thrill he's probably looking for? Hisoka could go for Kurapika too. He's at least a bit more handsome. Decent compared to Leorio, the teen looks to be in his 30's. So why? Why does Hisoka want a weak, average looking person like him?

Hisoka scrunches his brows together. His jaw clenches. "Leorio, stop… please," he pleads, not liking the way the teen looked down on himself. He didn't like this at all. It gave him an uneasy feeling in his chest. It infuriated him.

Leorio shakes his head, feeling a little dizzy. He's starting to sober up a bit, just a bit. The teen swallows the lump in his throat and finally opens his glossed eyes to look into Hisoka's seemingly unfazed ones. "So… don't give me that bullshit _love_ crap. Just fuck me and get it over with-"

-Hisoka grabs Leorio by the collar and flips their positions, not letting him continue any further. The magician now hovers over the teen. Leorio gasps, heart jolting in surprise. "Not. Another. Word." Hisoka nearly growls. His angered orbs stare into Leorio's. They were enraged but didn't hold any deadly intentions.

"Wha-" Leorio gasps as Hisoka connects their lips together. After processing the situation, Leorio moves his lips in sync with Hisoka's. His chest flutters momentarily before clenching uncomfortably. He shouldn't think much of the situation. After all, Leorio basically gave the sadist permission to screw him tonight. No matter how needed and passionate the kiss felt, Leorio is just a one night stand. The teen lets his eyes slip shut, listening to the sounds of their lips smacking.

The magician nips and sucks on Leorio's bottom lip before prying his tongue inside. He angles his head to deepen their kiss as his hands roam and grope Leorio's upper body.

Leorio breathes desperately through his nose, his cheeks turn red as his lungs beg for more oxygen. Hisoka's tongue ran over his teeth, gums, and is now toying with his wet muscle as well. Leorio felt his head become light. His lower half is starting to wake up as well. Hisoka's snake like tongue is awfully talented, and it felt good. It made Leorio wonder how many playmates the sadist has had in the past.

Hisoka pulls away with Leorio's bottom lip in between his teeth. He let's go of the teen's lip and watches as said teen gasps for much needed air, being left completely breathless. Hisoka wipes the saliva from Leorio's reddened lips with his thumb. "Is it that hard to believe my love for you?" Hisoka questions.

Leorio opens his eyes to look into Hisoka's. He nearly gasps at the way they expressed so much emotion. Hurt, affection, anger, and want. Leorio never thought he'd ever see this expressive side of Hisoka. This is almost too overwhelming for the drunk teen. He looks away for a moment before Hisoka cups his cheek and forces Leorio to let their eyes meet again.

"Of course, like any other human, I lust for you," Hisoka starts to say. His thumb rubs small circles over Leorio's cheek for comfort. "I want you, I want to pleasure you, to make our body's one, to have you scream my name… but that's not all I'm after. I want your body… but also your heart, your love, your attention… I want all of you, Leorio, and I will seduce you every day of my life until you finally look my way," Hisoka smiles before grabbing Leorio's hand and bringing it to his lips. He kisses the palm of Leorio's hand.

Leorio's brows furrow upwards and his lips slightly part. "I… I…" He tries to form words, but what does he even want to say? He's not sure. But his chest feels lighter now. His head even stopped spinning momentarily.

"Sure, there's other potential people whom you might think are better suited for me, say Illumi, Kurapika, or Laura. But they aren't my type~" Hisoka chuckles. He pushes himself up to sit back on his legs. He shrugs his shoulders. "Illumi is crazy and way too possessive for my liking, Kurapika is too caught up in his vengeance, and as for Laura, I'm not into women,"

"Hisoka…" Leorio props himself up on his elbows.

"To tell you the truth I don't fully understand why my heart chose you, but even with what little time we've spent together, I can tell you all the things I like so far about you. Like the way your aura aggressively expresses your emotions," Hisoka reaches his hand out towards the teen, which Leorio receives with slight hesitation. "The way your nose scrunches up when you don't find something appealing," Hisoka continues as he pulls Leorio towards him, letting the teen sit on his lap. "The way your eyes light up at the sight of something practical, like beer. The way your smile grows when you're around your friends," Hisoka chuckles while tightening his arms, which were around Leorio's middle. "I can go on, but I'm afraid I might bore you."

"Hisoka..."

Said Magician jolts in surprise once a stray tear ran down Leorio's cheek. "Leorio-"

"-I'm sorry!" Leorio shouts as he throws himself on Hisoka, hugging his neck tightly.

"Oof!" Completely thrown off guard, Hisoka fell back on the mattress with Leorio on top of him. The air was knocked out of him because of Leorio's heavy weight. Hisoka shifts on the bed, getting a little more comfortable with their positions before propping himself up with his elbows. "Leorio, a little gentler," he says, patting the teen's shoulder to make him loosen his hold on Hisoka's neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The teen continues to repeat. He hides his face on the crook of Hisoka's neck. Leorio is touched. His heart won't calm down, his chest is tight, and the tears continue to over flow. He feels so relieved and at the same time guilty. A dramatic whimper type noise erupts from Leorio's throat. "I really don't deserve you," he says. It's mostly the still tipsy side of him talking.

Hisoka lets himself fall back on the bed and wraps his arms around Leorio. He rubs Leorio's back in small circles. "It's okay, love."

"It's not!" Leorio growls. "I said things, cruel things to you. Claiming you were just after sex, calling you a cold killer, I even questioned your love for me! How can you still like me, after all the cruel things I've said?"

Hisoka hums in thought, "I don't know, love's blind I guess. Just don't ever doubt me again~" He kisses Leorio's neck.

"I'm being serious!" Leorio pulls himself up to glare down at Hisoka.

"As am I," Hisoka brought his hands up and cups Leorio's face. "This is the first time I've ever felt strong emotions for a person. You're a special case, Leorio,"

"But… why me?" Leorio asks, eyes furrowing in wonder.

"Like I said before I'm not sure myself, but that's what makes it exciting. Once my eye catches something I like, I must pursue it. My eyes followed you everywhere during the hunter exam and they follow you even now," Hisoka brings Leorio down to give him a small kiss on the lips. "I don't plan on losing you, I hope you know that. I'm stuck to you like glue~"

"I'm… not sure if I'm happy about that," Leorio admits, earning a loud laugh to erupt from Hisoka.

"That's another thing I love about you-" Hisoka lets a hand slip to the back of Leorio's head, his fingers grips the teens hair as he brought Leorio down, "-your honesty."

Their lips reunite for another deep kiss. Just like their earlier kiss, it's passionate and heated. Leorio steadily breathed through his nose, not wanting to get light headed again like the first time. He admits, Hisoka's kisses give some sort of reassuring feeling. Like everything the magician has said up until now was and is the truth. The teen feels happy... oddly.

Leorio pulls away, his cheeks are flushed a pink color and his eyes long stopped shedding its stream of tears. He wipes the saliva from his lips while averting his gaze from Hisoka, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Leorio jolts in surprise once Hisoka latched onto his neck and nibbles on it.

"Wait, Hisoka…!" Leorio stops as he sat up, straddling Hisoka's hips. He scratches the back of his head, eyes still not meeting Hisoka's. "Hold back a little, will ya?"

Hisoka chuckles a little darkly before reaching up and bringing Leorio down to his body again. "Oh? But you were so willing a moment ago~" He teases while his hands run up Leorio's back and make their way down to grope the teens butt. Leorio yelps and stiffens. "Why the sudden change?"

Leorio grabbed Hisoka's hands to pull them away from his rear. "T-that was just fear talking… and the beer."

"Fear?"

"Yeah…" Leorio rolls off of Hisoka and lies down beside the sadist, being in between him and the wall. Probably not Leorio's best decision since he practically cornered himself. He turns on his side, letting his back face Hisoka. "I don't know what good will come out of being with you, with the reputation you have and all," he probably sounds offensive, but Leorio is just going to use the drunk excuse to get away with saying whatever anyway.

"Leorio," Hisoka presses himself against Leorio's back. "I-"

"-But," Leorio says before Hisoka could speak further. "Since you already promised me that you will change your killing spree," Leorio starts, remembering how during dinner Hisoka promised to stop his ways, "I guess… I should expect for the best in the future… right?" If there is a future that is.

"Oooo~" Hisoka presses Leorio harder against his body while nuzzling his head against Leorio's. "I love you so~"

"Yeah, yeah," Leorio says, trying to hold back a threatening smile about to form on his lips.

"I mean it," Hisoka says while pressing dozens of kisses on the back of Leorio's neck, which made the teen shiver. "I love you, and I hope to hear these words leave your lips one day~"

That's it. Leorio is sure his heart exploded from how romantic and cute Hisoka is being, and yes he is calling Hisoka cute. Again, the teen will have to blame it all on the beer. Leorio's breath hitches once Hisoka's hand went inside his dress shirt and firmly groped his hips. "Hey, wait-"

"I know I said I wouldn't do anything in your drunk state, but~" Hisoka's hand moves to trace Leorio's stomach. "Just a little taste wouldn't hurt~" At this point, Hisoka is sure Leorio isn't drunk anymore. The teen hasn't tried to put on a show for him like he did earlier.

"B-but still, you're taking advantage of, ouch~" Leorio flinches once Hisoka pinched his side.

"I'm kidding," Hisoka chimes. He removes his hand from Leorio's body and hugs him gently. "I won't do anything, because I want you to remember every detail of our first night together."

"Gods," Leorio palms his face. He's sure he's as red as a tomato. "Are you always this cheesy?"

Hisoka chuckles as he turns Leorio to face him. "Only for you~" He kisses the teen once, twice, a few more times before locking both their lips together.

"Hisoka!" Leorio protests but to no avail as Hisoka hovered over him now, lips still locked. He gasps once Hisoka begins to grind his hips onto Leorio's and his tongue forced its way into Leorio's mouth. Hisoka pulls away while licking his own lips. He dives down and kisses Leorio's neck while ripping the teen's dress shirt open, exposing Leorio's chest. "Wait, Hisoka- ah!" He gasps once Hisoka sucked and nibbled on a certain spot on Leorio's neck.

"Hisoka, damn it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking back on this story and its prequel, Hisoka is such a big ass OOC XD but hey, he's OOC for Leorio 3 And Leorio is such a freaking Tsundere XD OMG
> 
> To be honest with you guys, I wasn't done with this chapter, I had a little more but I couldn't get anything in mind to continue and finish it, so yeah. I decided to upload at least this because I was taking far too long to update and didn't want to make you guys wait longer.
> 
> SO ANYWAY the next chapter is the last chapter. Let me know on the comments if there is anything you guys would like to read XD and be ready because I might have a surprise for you guys in the next authors note!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Leorio finds himself back in his dorm, naked, with Hisoka in his bed naked as well?! What the hell happeened last night?! Did he and Hisoka... do it?! 
> 
> "Kurapika!" Leorio shouts, probably making the other's ears ring. "Oh Gods, Kurapika!"
> 
> "Leorio, what's wrong, did he do something to you!?" Kurapika shouts through the other line, voice full of concern and anger.
> 
> "That's the thing! I don't remember anything!"

The sun is shining brightly, the cars raced and honked angrily as they tried to hurry to work, and a few birds sang their song to each other. Just your typical busy Saturday morning, complete with loud and feisty people. This won't do for someone with a hangover, especially for Leorio. Even the most hushed sound is too loud, and this simply won't do!

"Shut up." Leorio grumbles as he pulled the covers over his head, trying to shield himself from the sun's beams. The teen has a raging headache and his stomach is pained. He feels sick and disgusting. Just what had happened the night before to make him feel like this?

After about five minutes of failing to go back to sleep, Leorio pulls the covers down and struggled to sit up on his bed. There's a heavy weight latched onto him, though Leorio didn't have the common sense at the moment to check what that heavy weight was. Not giving it a second thought, Leorio merely pushed it away and leaned against the wall. "What… happened last night?" He questions no one in particular.

He takes a deep breath and exhales through his nose. Leorio really needs to get his hands on something to drink. His mouth is as dry as a desert. Leorio's eyes flutter open and the first thing his blurred vision spots is something red barely hanging off the corner of his bed. "What… the…?" He rubs his tired eyes with the palms of his hands and stares back at the familiar object. Staring at it for a good minute, Leorio's bloodshot eyes widen. His brows raise and his breath hitches once the realization hit him. _"That's Hisoka's shirt!"_

"Hmm~" Leorio's heart stops once the heavy weight latched back onto his waist. Leorio became stiff. His eyes stare straight up at the ceiling as he prayed to the heavens above that the person on him isn't who he thinks it is. Swallowing hard, Leorio hesitantly looks down at the person hugging his waist. His blood runs cold, soul feeling like it nearly left his body once the sight of a still sleeping Hisoka came to view, holding Leorio tightly in his embrace. "Leorio~" The magician moaned in his sleep while snuggling his head on Leorio's side.

Leorio exhales, side now feeling ticklish. "Why?!" Leorio shouts in a whispers, not wanting the sadist to wake up. He grabs fistfuls of his own hair. "Why me?!"

Why is Hisoka in his dorm, in his bed, and naked?! Leorio internally screams, just noticing that he's naked as well. The bed covers concealed both Leorio and Hisoka's bottom half, only revealing their bare chests. Grabbing the covers with shaky hands, Leorio hesitantly lifts the covers. "Oh, thank the Gods!" He breathed out, happy to see both he and Hisoka are still wearing pants.

Hisoka hums again, making Leorio freeze. Oh no, did he wake up? The sleeping man stretches his arms above his head, releasing his hold on Leorio before curling on his other side and lightly snoring. Leorio exhales thankfully, heart now running a mile a minute. What is he to do now?

" _Kurapika, I need to call Kurapika!"_ He internally screams as he gently but quickly made his way off the bed, careful not to make the mattress dip and bounce as much. _"Phone, Phone, Phone?!"_ He repeats to himself as he searched around the room. No success. Just his dress shirt and-

***Crack***

His… now broken shades.

Leorio hisses and jumps back, holding in a series of curse words that threatened to leave his lips. He grabs his right foot in a tight grip, while balancing on his left foot. He sharply inhales, "Damn it." Leorio removes his sock and inspects the damage. He has a small cut on the ball of his foot, but nothing serious. Leorio, "tsks," before looking down at his shades. Looks like he's going to buy new ones. There's no way he can put it back together.

As quietly as he could, Leorio glances back over at Hisoka one more time before limping his way towards the door. Shutting the door behind him, Leorio audibly sighs feeling a little more relaxed with Hisoka out of sight. About to make his way towards one of the bathrooms, Leorio spots his phone on the floor beside the couch. "There you are you shit device!" He mutters as he made his way towards the couch. He bends down and grabs the device.

He doesn't have any missed calls at all. The teen's jaw clenches, suddenly remembering the situation Kurapika was in. Leorio just hopes that Hisoka was right about Illumi not doing anything to the Kurta. He checks his phone's battery. Only 30 percent life left. The teen hopes Kurapika will pick up this time.

He sits his rear on the couch while dialing Kurapika's number. He presses the phone to his ear and listens closely while the phone rings. At least it didn't take him straight to voicemail this time. The phone rings once, twice, three-

Leorio perks up once the phone picks up, but no one answered. "… Hello, Kurapika?" Leorio questions.

"Don't you have other people to bother?"

"Damn you, Illumi," Leorio hisses under his breath. He should have known this lunatic would have answered in Kurapika's stead. "Where is Kurapika?"

"And why does his whereabouts apply to you?" Illumi asks, voice monotone as usual. "Do you plan on coming to his _rescue_? I highly doubt you'd be able to find the place with your incompetence."

A vein is now popping on Leorio's forehead. He firmly grips his knee with his free hand as his teeth grit together. "Listen here, Illunatic," Leorio pats himself on the back for that smart nickname, "If you did anything to Kurapika, so help me I will find you and I will kill you." There's a pause on the other line, Leorio actually thought he got Illumi to quiver in is pants, that is until Leorio was met with laughter.

"Ha ha, that's comical!" Illumi giggles, yes giggles, from the other line. His voice a bit higher from his laughing. That's got to be the best joke he's heard in… well, years! "Do you even know who you're talking to?" Illumi continues, still chuckling a bit. "World known assassin remember, have you ever sparred or killed an individual before?"

"Hey, I'm not joking around!"

"Of course you're not- Oh, Kurapika! When did you wake up?"

"Kurapika, is that you, hello?!" Leorio shouts through the phone. Leorio leans forward, practically sitting on the edge of the couch as he listens intently to the muffled voices in the phone. The other line became silent for a moment. Leorio's leg is bouncing in anticipation. How long are they going to make him wait?! "Kurapika?!"

"…Hi Leorio-"

"-You're alive!" Leorio falls back on the couch, slumping down. He audibly sighs in relief, now smiling in content. "I was so worried, I called about a hundred times you know, but your phone kept taking me to voice mail!" Well, he may be stretching the truth a bit now. But he must let Kurapika know all the worry he's put Leorio through… even if Leorio did spend his evening worrying whilst having an eventful dinner with Hisoka.

"Forgive me, I had a rather, um… busy night," Kurapika mumbles his last two words.

"That punk didn't do anything to you, did he?" Leorio asks, tone in his voice dropping angrily.

"No, no, you needn't worry, Leorio-"

"-Are you sure you're not brainwashed?"

Kurapika chuckles through the other line, "I'm fine, Leorio." Said teen relaxes a bit, satisfied with his answer. Kurapika chuckling is a good sign, right? Plus, he sounds like his regular self. Leorio's just going to have to take his friends word for it. He cringes at the sound of Illumi's voice in the background, saying something about manipulating Leorio instead. "We just had a misunderstanding,"

Leorio scoffs, "Misunderstanding my foot, I bet he tried forcing you!"

_"Once a menace falls in love they will do whatever it takes to make the other fall in love with them… If I'm correct, Illumi is with Kurapika right now, questioning his relationship with you, pinning him down perhaps, and trying to prove himself a better lover,"_ Hisoka's words from last night replayed in the back of Leorio's head.

"Leorio-"

"Did he… pin you down?" Leorio just had to ask. He had too!

"Ho-How did you- That… That's not im-portant right now!" Kurapika stuttered horribly. Leorio can practically feel the other's embarrassment through the phone. Leorio face palms, cheeks and ears turning red from second hand embarrassment. Hisoka was spot on about what he said. "Illumi, stop it, no-"

"-You're spying on Kurapika, aren't you?" Illumi's voice came out with so much venom, so much darkness. Intent to kill clearly being spewed through the phone. "Where do you have the cameras? I'll dispose of them."

"Cameras?" Leorio uttered.

"Did you enjoy watching us, did you enjoy seeing Kurapika withering from under me, did you enjoy the way he shout my name in ecstasy?" Leorio's face turned even redder, forced mental images now coming to mind. Does this guy not know anything about personal information?! He pulls the phone away from his ear, really not wanting to know what Illumi and Kurapika did last night. He really doesn't need to know. "Not once did your name slip his thin, soft, lips, I bet you're simmering with anger right now-"

"-Give me that before I throttle you! Leorio, I beg you to forget everything you just heard!" Kurapika pleads, voice now going through the line. Leorio hesitantly brings the phone back to his ear, he can still hear Illumi utter something in the background.

"D-don't worry, Kurapika… I didn't hear a thing," he tried, he really did try to erase the images that won't disappear from his head. Picture after picture after picture. The images just wouldn't stop. Leorio shudders. Hisoka would have probably done the same. "That Illunatic sounds like a bigger handful then Hisoka,"

"Don't even get me started," Kurapika sighs. Illumi's voice isn't in the back ground anymore, instead Leorio is met with the sound of birds chirping and wind passing. "Like I said, it was a misunderstanding, don't believe his lies," Kurapika took a small pause before continuing, "Illumi believed you were interested in me romantically and became concerned, I really don't feel comfortable giving you details,"

"Please don't, I've had enough mental images for one day," Leorio begged, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Again, I greatly apologize, I'm really, really sorry,"

"H-hey, don't beat yourself up about it, I get it, over protective forceful lover claimed individual, don't forget I'm in the same situation, Kurapika, I have one sleeping in my room right now," Leorio says, talking about the beloved magician we all know and love. "Hisoka isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"What…? Do you mean to tell me Hisoka spent the night at your dorm?"

Everything suddenly became very still. Leorio's eyes widened, his back straightened, and his breath hitched. The realization finally hitting him. "Kurapika!" Leorio shouts, probably making the other's ears ring. "Oh Gods, Kurapika!"

"Leorio, what's wrong, did he do something to you!?" Kurapika shouts through the other line, voice full of concern and anger.

"That's the thing! I don't remember anything!" Leorio grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying desperately to remember what the hell his drunk self did last night with the sadist.

"Leorio, relax," the words spoken wasn't an option, Kurapika was firm, "Take a deep breath, freaking out won't get you anywhere." Leorio nods and follows instructions, heavily taking deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth loudly. "Now, tell me everything you remember,"

"Okay," Leorio nods. He closes his eyes, trying to get a better picture of last night. "After you hung up, Hisoka and I got to our dinner, it was really embarrassing and cheesy, I'll spare you the details, but the point is I took a large swing of beer every time I got embarrassed."

"Which resulted in you blacking out," Kurapika sighs, disappointingly. Leorio can practically see the other shaking his head in disapproval. "Honestly, what did you think was going to happen? Damn it, Leorio you're under age!"

"Geez, Dad, I'm sorry!" Leorio huffs. As if he doesn't feel worse enough, now he has Kurapika scolding him like a parent. "The last thing I remember is Hisoka singing along with the Mariachis,"

"Oh but surely you remember the words of our song, right Leorio~?"

Speak of the devil. Body tensing, Leorio hesitantly turned his head to glance at the sadist. "Hisoka… you're awake!" There was no enthusiasm in the way Leorio spoke to the magician, whatsoever. His lips near mumbled the whole sentence.

Hisoka grins wickedly at his beloved teen. There he stood, leaning against the bedroom door's threshold with his arms crossed. "Good morning to you too, Love~" He greets whilst pushing himself off the door and making his way towards the other. "Do you remember our song, Leorio?" Hisoka tilts his head to the side in wonder. He sat on Leorio's right side while grasping his free hand. " _Amorcito Corazon~ I am tempted, by a kiss~_ " he starts to sings, volume in his voice becoming louder so Kurapika can hear through the line. The Kurta has become awfully silent on the other end. " _That is lit in the heat of our great love, my Love~_ " Hisoka's grin grew wider once Leorio's face turned completely red, " _I want to be, a single being, a being with you~_ "

"Please. Shut. Up!" Leorio begged through grit teeth, his headache becoming worse. He snatched his hand away from Hisoka and cups his phone, trying to block out the noise Hisoka is making. Not wanting Kurapika to hear any of this cheesy shit.

" _I want to see, you in my desires, to dream~_ "

"Damn it, Hisoka, shut your mouth!" Leorio growls, glaring daggers at the snickering sadist. "I swear you're going to turn me into an alcoholic at this rate."

"Really, Leorio?" Kurapika's scolds, voice muffled from Leorio's hands covering the phone. The teen immediately bought the phone back to his ear to hear his friend. "Did you not learn your lesson the first time?"

Leorio groans, his brow now twitching in annoyance. Why did he even call Kurapika anyway? "Kurapika, you're not making things better,"

"Oh, so you're speaking to Kurapika?" Hisoka's grin falls from his lips. He crosses his legs and leans back on the couch, eyes never leaving Leorio's gaze. "Why is it that whenever I leave you alone, you're on the phone with the Kurta?" He had a soft scowl on his face, silently telling Leorio he doesn't approve of his actions.

"My thoughts exactly," Leorio jolts from the extra voice coming out the phone. Illumi. "Why is Kurapika always the first you call, don't you have other friends?"

"Why are you always in our conversation, Illunatic?!" Leorio yells, already tired of the day's event, and his day just started! He can feel his head spinning.

Hisoka snorts at Illumi's nickname. Illunatic, that's a new one.

"Illumi." Kurapika spews, anger in his voice. "I'm confiscating your phone!" Kurapika yells, voice sounding distant.

"An odd couple, are they not?" Hisoka asks, giggling.

"It's not like we're any better." Leorio huffs, waiting for Kurapika to come back on the line. There was conversation on the other line, followed by what seemed to be a struggle, though nothing too serious.

Hisoka chuckles, "Oh, so you admit we're a couple?"

"I didn't say that," Leorio darts his eyes towards his bedroom and pulls himself up to his feet, wanting to be alone with his thoughts… and Kurapika on the phone. The teen flinches from the stinging pressure on his foot. That's right, he forgot about the cut on his foot.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asks, brows scrunching together in concern. He sat up from his leaning position on the couch and slides himself closer to Leorio, whom is now sitting back down inspecting his own foot.

"It's nothing, I just stepped on glass," Leorio explains, scolding himself for not tending to his wound before calling Kurapika. There's small droplets of blood on the floor now. "It's nothing serious, just a small cut."

"Let me see," regardless of Leorio consenting to letting him see his wound or not, Hisoka moved off of the couch and stood in front of Leorio. He sat on the coffee table, which he remembered to put back last night, and grabbed Leorio's foot.

"Hey, the cut isn't as serious as you think," Leorio tries to pull his leg back, but Hisoka has a firm hold on his ankle.

"I just want to check," Hisoka says, eying Leorio's foot. Leorio sighs and gives up his struggle, letting Hisoka do what he wants.

The cut is on the ball of Leorio's foot, right underneath his big toe. It's only about 3 or 4 centimeters long. It's not a deep wound, thankfully, but there is an awful amount of blood trickling from it. Hisoka watched as the crimson liquid slid down Leorio's foot. Before he knew it, Hisoka's tongue is already on Leorio's foot, licking the bloody trail all the way from the curve of Leorio's foot and up to the wound.

"Whoa there!" Leorio jolts, pulling his foot immediately away from Hisoka. "What the hell was that?!"

Whoops. Seems Hisoka got carried away there. "Forgive me, I was rather curious to know what you taste like," Hisoka chuckles, apologetically. "Would you mind me sampling it once more?" He pleads.

Leorio narrows his eyes at Hisoka. The sadist's pupils are blown and his breathing seemed…labored. "No!" He firmly says without hesitation. "Do you have a foot fetish?" He asks, shuddering from the thought. "Or, wait, you have a blood fetish, don't you?!" Leorio immediately stood from the couch and made his way around it. "I will not date someone with strange fetishes!" Leorio near shouts as he made his way towards his bedroom.

"I promise you, it's not a fetish," Leorio heard Hisoka shout. "Saliva stops infections from spreading!"

"Pft, it is so a fetish," Leorio spat as he shuts the door behind him, making sure to put a safety lock on it. Of course he knows saliva is beneficial when it comes to wounds, but in Hisoka's case, he can't make exceptions… Oh shit. Did he loudly admit that he was considering dating Hisoka? This morning is just a mess ever since he first woke up. Leorio just wants to go back to sleep… or better yet, wake up from this nightmare!

"Leorio? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Kurapika," Leorio answers, bringing the phone back to his ear. He made his way towards his bed. Grabbing his suit case, which leaned against the wall beside the bed, Leorio placed it on the matress. He opens it and searched through the medical supplies he had. "Did you deal with Illunatic?" He asks, putting his phone on speaker and setting the device beside his suitcase.

"I did," Kurapika sounds equally as drained as Leorio. "He won't bother us for now."

"Did you actually confiscate his phone?" Leorio asks. He pours some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball before gently applying it to his cut.

"I did, we won't be hearing from him anytime soon," The two became silent for a moment, Leorio tending to his small wound while Kurapika fiddled with something on the other end.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Leorio asks, chuckling halfheartedly. "We got two homicidal maniacs on our asses,"

"We didn't do anything, Leorio, both Illumi and Hisoka saw something inside us that they just had to chase after… Though I really don't understand why Illumi is so drawn to me, never have we once interacted in the Hunter Exam."

"I bet it was the Kurta charm~" Leorio teases, earning an audible scoff from Kurapika.

"I highly doubt that- uh?!" Kurapika makes an alarmed, choked sound, startling Leorio.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" The teen asks, about done with his treatment on his foot.

"Nothing. Absolutely. Nothing." Kurapika says, emphasizing his words in an angry tone. Before Leorio could question further, Kurapika cuts in. "So, you and Hisoka," he starts, "are you sure you don't remember what happened last night?"

"My mind is blank," Leorio sighs dramatically as he falls back on his mattress, stretching his arms above his head. "The harder I try to remember, the worse my headache gets,"

"Are you sure you don't remember bits and pieces of the event, not even something small?"

"…Well…"

" _You're a special case, Leorio,"_ said teen blushes, memories suddenly coming to mind. He remembers a few of Hisoka's words, though his memory is still foggy. _"I don't plan on losing you,"_ Leorio can kind of picture the look on Hisoka's face from last night. Looking so genuine and loving. _"I love you, and I hope to hear these words leave your lips one day~"_

"Uhg," Leorio rubs at his tired eyes with his palms, wishing that he completely forgot last night's events. "Okay, I remember a few things…"

* * *

"I can't believe he took your phone away," Hisoka chuckles. He has made himself comfortable on the couch, head lying comfortably on the armrest while his body is out stretched towards the other end of the couch. His fingers were entwined together and lied comfortably on his stomach. He already feels at home. "Kurapika acts more like a parent then a lover," Hisoka comments, phone placed neatly beside his ear on the armrest.

"Lucky for me, he took my personal phone away," Illumi explains through the phone. "I'm still able to contact you with my business phone, I just hope he won't look through my gallery,"

Hisoka chuckles, "Let me guess, you have secret snapshots of Kurapika?"

Illumi hums in response to Hisoka's question, "I got a separate album for him… though it's only a dozen pictures at the moment,"

"I see you're a quick one, I still have yet to snap one picture of my Leorio,"

"It's best you do so when he's sound asleep, it's easier to take a few pictures without a struggle," Illumi suggest with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Really? Hm~ Care to share a few of those pictures with me?" Hisoka coos, not really giving a damn about Kurapika. It's Illumi's next reaction that Hisoka is looking for.

"Like hell I would, go flaunt yourself over to your old man, Leorio, and stay the fuck away from my Kurta,"

"Whoa, I was only kidding," the sadist bursts out laughing. Well that was an unexpected reaction. Completely took him off guard. Where did Illumi learn such slurs? He's never known this side of Illumi before. The most excited he's ever seen the Needleman get is when he would talk to his siblings. Illumi wouldn't really express much emotion either, but this time, it seems that Kurapika is a special case. He was able to force the… _sailor_ out of the assassin. Illumi seems livelier in a way, similar as to how Leorio makes Hisoka feel.

"How'd it go last night by the way, with Kurapika?" Hisoka asks, choosing to change the subject before Illumi curses him out.

"…Nothing too grave really, we've discussed our misunderstandings and made up,"Illumi explains, acting as if what happened seconds ago didn't occur.

"Made up? Hm~ In other words, you were able to get the Kurta to sleep with you?"

"That's classified and personal information you don't need to know."

"So I'm guessing not,"

"…If you must know, no, I wasn't able to exceed our relationship that far," Illumi sighs, disappointment clearly in his tone. "Though I was able to steal his first kiss, too bad I wasn't able to take a picture of the moment… but it was great nonetheless"

"How lovely~" Hisoka says halfheartedly, Illumi's got him thinking now. Is Hisoka the first to steal Leorio's first kiss? Hisoka pouts, highly doubting himself… Well he shouldn't really feel salty about it. Leorio didn't exactly steal his first kiss either. Oh well. He's going to have to steal a lot of Leorio's _firsts_ from here on out, and unlike Illumi, Hisoka will be sure to record every waking moment of it…well, he'll try to at least. "I bet it was your first kiss as well~"

"Yup."

"Wait…What…?"

"What?"

"That was really your first kiss?" Hisoka asks, legitimately surprised.

"It is, why is this alarming?" Illumi questions with sincere confusion.

"Well, with someone as handsome as you, I'd imagine you to have had a few playmates here and there during your youth,"

"Growing up as a Zoldyck I hardly had time for any type of socializing whatsoever, I stayed loyal to my training and job… until now,"

"I see, I see, seems things will be changing for you from now on…" Hisoka trails off, sensing something gravely wrong. "Leorio?" He mutters in a low, chilling voice.

The sadist pushes himself off the couch to a sitting position and stares at Leorio's bedroom door with narrowed eyes. He can sense and see Leorio's aura reacting through the walls, shrinking and expanding along with his frantically beating heart. All whilst changing shades and color as well. Oh no, this is not a good sign. Leorio is bashful and flustered. Not to mention, the colors in his aura is expressing uncertainty and somehow content at the same time. All these emotions happening to Leorio and Hisoka isn't with the man to cause them. Leorio is reacting this way because of Kurapika. Could it be Leorio is gaining feelings for Kurapika?

"Say Illumi," Hisoka says, bringing the phone to his ear. He's silently simmering in his seat, trying his best to contain his urge to kill. He's having a hard time containing his dark aura as well. "Kurapika is taking an awful long time talking to my Leorio, don't you think?"

"…You're right, and now that you mention it," there's a small ruffling noise in the other end of the phone, followed by a moments silence. "Kurapika is chuckling and smiling a bit too much for my liking,"

"Oh, that's not a good sign," Hisoka hums, hoping he got Illumi to catch his drift.

"Kurapika did forbid me from interfering with his calls," Illumi says, mostly to himself. "Although, he didn't say I couldn't do so with my business phone!"

Hisoka smirks, "Oh, what a lucky break~"

"Remain silent as humanly possible, and do not blow our cover, I don't need Kurapika to take this phone away as well," Illumi instructs before his voice cuts off.

A static noise graces Hisoka's ears, sounding closely similar to a radio with bad reception. The static becomes louder and then becomes silent. Hisoka waits impatiently, about ready to just barge into Leorio's room. The teen is now freaking out in the other room, aura sparking and pulsing at a fast pace. Hisoka can feel the last bit of his self-control breaking, but before Hisoka could even stand from the couch, there's voices coming from the phone. Hisoka presses the phone harder against his ear. The voices are near silent, but Hisoka can still make out Leorio and Kurapika.

A second later, and the static noise is gone and Leorio's voice is as clear as day, "-Together, I know we did! Who just wakes up half naked? The bastard abused me in my vulnerable state-"

"Leorio Paradinight!" Kurapika calls out, voice now coming through the phone. Leorio stops his panic.

Well this certainly didn't make Hisoka feel any better. Had he not made himself clear last night? Well Leorio was way too drunk last night, so of course he wouldn't remember everything Hisoka said.

"Panicking won't get you anywhere," Kurapika continues.

Clearly, the Kurta is trying to get Leorio against him. The teen is already in a complicating situation, anything said could make the man second guess his position with Hisoka. Well it's not like Hisoka would just hand Leorio over to Kurapika without a fight. Hisoka now feels bad, for Illumi that is. It seems Kurapika will have an early, tragic, death.

"Now, think back on everything Hisoka has said and done," Kurapika continues. Oh, now where is the conversation going? "Though I know you guys have had little time together, I believe Hisoka is being genuine with his feelings towards you,"

Hisoka covers his mouth, his grin now hiding behind his hand. He almost thanked Kurapika for having such high hopes for him. Kurapika, who would have thought. Out of everyone Leorio is acquainted with, you'd think he would be the most opposed. Well not opposed, but he'd be the most protective over Leorio. Not wanting anything to happen to his new friend. Considering what happened to his clan, who could blame him?

"I can understand why you're skeptical, with Hisoka barging into your life, making you take him to dinner, even breaking into your dorm and nearly doing unspeakable things to you-"

"-Do you have a point coming or?" Leorio interrupts.

" _So much for helping me out, Kurapika,"_ Hisoka scolds internally.

"Sorry, my point is, do you honestly think Hisoka would take advantage of you, considering everything that's happened?" Kurapika ask, making Leorio go silent.

Hisoka's eyes glued to the door of Leorio's bedroom. He can feel his own heart beat at a faster pace as he awaits for Leorio's answer. He can see Leorio's aura. It's calm, rippling and pulsing soundly with his heartbeat. This time it isn't beating as frantically as before. The colors in his aura were neutral, which made Hisoka swallow thickly. Leorio already has his answer? Hisoka can't recall the last time he's felt this way, nervous over someone's answer. Sure, he can always reassure Leorio and prove himself through time and patience, but this is different. Leorio will be confessing if he believes in Hisoka or not to someone else. No holding back. If Leorio gives out the wrong answer, then who know what Hisoka would do-

"No…" Hisoka's heart stops for a moment once Leorio's voice came through. "As hard as it is to believe, Hisoka wouldn't do such a thing…not to me at least," Leorio sighs in unison with Hisoka silently sighing in relief. "Geez, I haven't known the trash clown for that long, people would call me crazy for putting any trust on him at all."

" _Oh you are crazy, Leorio, only a lunatic would love a killer,"_ Hisoka internally thinks, second guessing his "killer" statues. He falls back on the couch, head lying comfortably on the couch cushion with his phone still pressed to his ear. He's smiling, widely in content. It seems that he won't have to worry much on assuring Leorio. Last night's events seems to have lingered in the back of Leorio's mind.

"I'm insane, aren't I? I'm losing it, Kurapika, am I losing it? I'm crazy right?" Leorio starts babbling on, now panicking. Hisoka merely smiles widely, loving that Leorio only gets this way because of him. The man has yet to realize he is already falling for Hisoka.

Kurapika chuckles, "You're not crazy, Leorio, this is just a lot to take in, you'll get used to it in time,"

"I doubt anyone would get used to something like this… wait," Leorio sounds pissed now, "Are you insinuating something?"

"What do you mean?" Kurapika questions, confusion clear in his voice.

"You think Hisoka and me will last?!"

"When did I-"

" _You'll get used to it in time,_ " Leorio repeats Kurapika's previous words. "Exactly how long do you think I'll have to deal with Hisoka?"

Hisoka near scoffs. _Deal with Hisoka._ That came out a bit harsh.

"Well…" Kurapika trails off.

"… Kurapika?!" Leorio whines in response to the Kurta's silent answer.

"I'm sorry but I don't see Hisoka the type to just let go of the things that interest him, especially the people he's grown a liking to," Kurapika answers honestly.

"Oh… you're right… I'm gonna end up with this trash clown, forever, by force, until death has dealt with me-" Leorio's panic cuts off, now replaced with a large static sound.

"Why are you always the topic of their conversations?" Illumi asks, voice now coming through the phone.

"What can I say? I'm an interesting individual," Hisoka teases, chuckling a bit. He pulls himself up just a bit, arm propping him up as he looks at Leorio's door. The teen's aura is all over the place once again. Panicking and dreading his situation. Hisoka smirks. "I make the girls and boys crazy over me," and ain't that the truth?

"I can't argue with that, you made Leorio pretty hysterical last night," Illumi agrees.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to listen in on their whole conversations last night?" Hisoka wonders, asking about the phone conversation that transpired between Kurapika and Leorio. He lies himself back down on the couch, making himself comfortable.

"I have," Illumi hums, "Before you interrupted their phone call, Leorio called Kurapika." Illumi takes a small pause, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "To my understanding, Leorio called my Kurapika to complain about you,"

"Complain?"

"Yup, you were being more then friendly to one of the female waitresses, Leorio got insecure and obviously jealous and resentful,"

"Oh, did he now~?" Hisoka coos, his grin becoming wider. Hisoka remembers the way Leorio's aura showed strong signs of disapproval whenever Laura made her appearance. Even when they were leaving the restaurant, Leorio silently scowled when Laura walked them out and happily said her goodbyes. Leorio's drunk self wouldn't stop grumbling on the way home, saying this and that about Laura and Hisoka flirting in front of him on purpose and whatnot. Leorio's aura also made it pretty clear how unhappy he was, loudly expressing the teen's annoyance by shifting and rippling angrily. Hisoka couldn't help but chuckle every now and then, the teen is so adorable.

Illumi hums in response, continuing on with what he heard last night, "And after his outburst, my Kurapika tried to make Leorio come to his senses, saying how you and that waitress getting along is a good thing and the result of it all will lead you to forgetting Leorio once you grow a liking to someone else,"

Hisoka's brow twitches in annoyance. Kurapika can be so indecisive. First he's helping the magician out and then working against him? He truly is planning on stealing Leorio away.

"But of course, Leorio didn't like the idea," Illumi continues, "His voice was unsure and you can easily pinpoint the bit of protest in his voice, my Kurpaika also noticed the lack of enthusiasm, so he called Leorio out on it, he asked Leorio if he holds any sort of affection towards you and Leorio immediately denied him, saying this and that about not wanting to be with a killer and such,"

"I see, looks like that will be an issue I need to take care of," Hisoka hums.

"Indeed," surely someone like Hisoka wouldn't just give up killing like that, but Illumi has to ask, "Will you stop? You're not going to stop, I highly doubt you can stop,"

"So little faith in me? I'm hurt Illumi~" Hisoka cups his own chin. "Well I already made my Leorio a promise not to," Hisoka answers, dropping the "my" habit like Illumi is. "Although, I might have to make some… exceptions~"

The magician thought back on everything's he's done up to this point, not with Leorio but in general. He's killed countless people, most faces he doesn't remember. It's not like he wants to kill them… well scratch that. It's not like he can't restrain himself from killing, but push comes to shove. Besides, it gets under your skin when someone continuously comes to you for a challenge and them not having at all improved. Killing is the only way Hisoka can get these people off his back. Hisoka would keep his kills a secret, but even that wouldn't sit right on his conscious. Not that he feels remorse for others, just Leorio. Hisoka can still picture the surprised, flustered reaction Leorio made during dinner with Hisoka told him he'd stop his killing spree. Boy did Hisoka love that reaction.

Hisoka's eyes land on something small and black moving ever so slowly on the ceiling. He narrows his eyes at the spider crawling about, seeming to stare at him.

"I still have to deal with a few _people_ ~ as you know," Hisoka mentions. The face of the phantom troupe leader, Chrollo Lucilfer, came to mind. Hisoka has struggled long and hard to be in the position he's in with the troupe, he can't give up everything he's worked for. "Just one fight with the Spider is all I need, and then I can keep my promise to my Leorio,"

"I don't think that's wise," Illumi says, expressing his opinion. "My father strictly forbid my siblings and I from coming near the spiders, they are that strong, it's a lost cause to fight them, let alone the head spider." Illumi takes a pause before continuing, "Kurapika, as you know, wants to exterminate them, and for the first time in a long while, I feel fear for his survival,"

Well this is unexpected. Illumi is actually expressing his emotions. He's actually opening up to Hisoka! The things love can do to a person, especially to wanted criminals. "I won't let them touch my Kurta," Illumi continues, mostly mumbling to himself now, "they'll be dead before they lay eyes on him," Hisoka can practically feel the blood lust ooze through the phone, his smile widens. "I won't let anything happen to Kurapika, I won't allow it, and I won't leave his side, I'll die in his stead if I have to …"

Hisoka chuckles darkly once Illumi became silent, his venting now dying down. "Oh Illumi~" he coos, "Your making me excited, that's not good, I'm on a killing diet you know~"

Illumi hums, "My point, given your ability and strength, I don't doubt you'll give the head spider a run for his money, but, I doubt you'll live in the end, and might I ask, is it worth losing your life for one battle,"

"Well-"

"-You dare leave Leorio grieving over your death while also cursing you for lying to him? Forever hating your very existence while wishing for your return, begging for reality to turn around and at the same time begging to never have let you into his life in the first place-"

"-Yes, yes, I'm aware of my actions," Hisoka interrupts, scowling hard now. Oh no, he did not like the images of a broken and angry Leorio that came to mind. The angry tint on his face, glossy red eyes, vein popping on his forehead, and his aura expressing so much anger and grief. Sure, the look alone is sexy to someone like Hisoka, but the reason behind it makes it hard for even the magician to get turned on by it. "We'll see what I will do when the time comes," Hisoka adds, heavily thinking the choices he will do when the time come. If he just gives up like that then he would have wasted his time with getting in the troupe, and Hisoka isn't one to waste time. Ahg, decisions, decisions.

"I didn't know you had such strong feelings about Leorio's well-being, Illumi, should I be concerned?" Hisoka asks, a hint of warning in his voice. The sadist already has Kurapika to worry about, now Illumi wants to steal his Leorio too? Kurapika he can handle, but Illumi will be a challenge to fight off… I complicating yet fun challenge. But when it comes to Leorio, blood will be shed.

"I don't hold such feelings for anyone but my Kurapika," Illumi says, casually. "I just put myself in your position and thought on how it would affect my Kurta," Illumi sighs, "It's not such a bad thought actually, though I don't want my Kurapika to grieve over me, but having him only think about me and me alone after my death isn't such a bad thought."

"And people call me insane," Hisoka says, shaking his head in disapproval. Though, the thought does seem nice, sadistically putting it.

"Oh dear, he might want to avenge my death, that certainly won't do," Illumi says, now in deep thought with himself.

"Well don't think much about it, you're not the one in my situation-"

"-You're still here." Hisoka cocks his head up to look at Leorio leaning sickly against the bedrooms doors threshold.

"I am~" Hisoka chimes, sitting up from his lying position on the couch. "Feeling ill, love?" Hisoka asks with a tilt of his head. Leorio's aura is pulsing abnormally and the man looks like he's about to puke.

"Tsk, wouldn't you like to know-" Leorio stops mid-sentence. The teen makes a chocking sound, dry heaving before covering his mouth and racing away towards one of the bathrooms.

"Hmm, perhaps I shouldn't have let him consume so much alcohol," Hisoka internally scolds himself as he stood from the couch. "I must cut our conversation short," Hisoka tells Illumi, bringing the phone back to his ear. He made his way around the couch and walked to and down the halls. "I'm afraid my Leorio isn't feeling to well," he walks into the kitchen and made his way towards the fridge.

Illumi agrees, "I can sense Kurapika making his return, I must hang up before he confiscates my business phone too."

"Don't get caught now, don't want mama-Pika to punish you now, do you?" Hisoka opens the fridge and frowns when he sees nothing but a box of leftover fast food. This certainly won't make Leorio feel better.

"You're right, until next time," Illumi says, bidding his farewells. Before Hisoka had time to end the call, Illumi's voice came through, "Ah! One more thing, Hisoka."

"Oh?" Hisoka hums, now looking through the cabinets.

"I hope you know I wasn't really planning on hurting Leorio," Illumi was referring to the little threat he gave Leorio last night during his call with Kurapika.

Hisoka's brow twitches. "Oh? You sounded pretty serious to me."

"I was only kidding," Illumi laughs.

"I see~" Hisoka chuckles along, "Funny, I certainly wasn't kidding about hurting Kurapika."

"Really?" Illumi hums. "It seems I'll have my eye out for your Leorio then,"

"I doubt you'll be able to touch my Leorio before I come near your Kurapika," Hisoka challenges.

"Want to make a little wager- Ah. Kurapika, your back-"

Hisoka lets out a little cackle once the phone line cuts. Kurapika more than likely confiscated Illumi's phone, as expected. His friendship with Illumi is a different kind of precious. Though the little game they were just playing was fun, Illumi won't touch Leorio. Hisoka doubts Illumi would leave Kurapika's sight. Although, does he dare come near Leorio, Hisoka won't hold back. He's sure Leorio won't be completely mad if he kills Illumi of all people. Besides, the assassin did threaten him last night.

Hisoka sighs, disappointed of the lack of food in Leorio's kitchen. The teen really needs to go grocery shopping, and furniture shopping as well. Leorio needs to do a lot of shopping it seems. Good thing Hisoka is here to help his beloved. Maybe Hisoka should bring some of his own furniture here from his apartment. To give the place a bit of color. Leorio is sure to be grateful since he'll be too busy with his studies to decorate. Hisoka is so generous.

Hisoka made his way back down the hall, thoughts wandering about. Should he take Leorio out to eat breakfast, or would Leorio be too sick to leave his dorm? Maybe Hisoka should make a quick run to the corner store, make Leorio a simple breakfast. Leorio needs greasy food to settle his protesting stomach.

Making his way back into the living room, Hisoka smiles once he saw Leorio sprawled on the couch, groaning and moaning in discomfort. Hisoka chuckles, making his way towards the man. "How are you feeling?" Hisoka asks with a tilt of his head.

"I could be better," Leorio mutters, fingers messaging his temples. His stomach now having an empty feeling after puking his guts out. That is the last time he will ever drink. Promising to the Gods up above, Leorio will never chug another beer as long as he lives…well, maybe not never, just until his twenty first birthday. Leorio spares Hisoka a glance, red eyes instantly narrowing at the sadists. "You," he says, pointing an accusing finger at Hisoka. "You!" He repeats a little louder as he sat up on the couch and stood up to his feet. "You!"

"Yes~?" Hisoka grins, making a few steps back as Leorio stomped his way towards him. The sadist backs himself up against a near wall, putting on an innocent and confused face while Leorio "traps" him between his arms.

Leorio had an angry scowl on his face, eyes seeming to burn with rage. He opens his mouth, trying to form words, but nothing leaves his lips.

"Leorio?" Hisoka tilts his head, staring directly into the others brown orbs.

Leorio's brow twitches in annoyance. A small moment of silences passes before Leorio's glare softens. He sighs, letting his head hang on his shoulders now, "I don't know what to do with you,"

Hisoka's brows raise for a second before relaxing. He smiles warmly, letting a chuckle escapes his lips. His hands raise and cup his beloved's face. "I have a few suggestions," He coos, inching Leorio closer, letting their lips near brush each other.

"Oi, that's the last thing on my mind," Leorio grumbles before covering Hisoka's mouth with his right hand. The teen pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I'm not in the mood for this, is kissing the only thing you think about?" Leorio huffs.

Hisoka hums, not being able to say much with his mouth covered.

Leorio sighs while pulling his hand away from Hisoka, but not before the sadist was able to slither his tongue around Leorio's palm. Leorio snatched his hand away, eyes twitching in surprised disgust. Great, now Hisoka has a hand fetish too?!

"No, kissing isn't the only thing on my mind," Hisoka answers, moving a foot forward. Leorio makes a step back, fully intending on making an escape but the sadist isn't having it. Hisoka reaches forward, grabs the hand that was previously over his mouth, and spun both he and leorio around. Leorio now against the wall. Hisoka entwines his hand with Leorio's while the other reaches up to grasp the teen's chin in between his fingers. "I have so many thoughts dancing about, most of them are of you~"

"R-Right," Leorio says, swallowing thickly. Hisoka once again inches closer, letting his eyes flutter shut in the process.

Leorio's eyes widen, watching as Hisoka slowly closed in on him. The teen shuts his eyes, shuddering once those lips brush his again. He can hear his heart drumming in his ears and can feel it hammer against his chest. Not a second later, those cold lips finally touch his. Leorio can feel his chest flutter, and he's sad to say the feeling is more than pleasant. Before Leorio could think any further, Hisoka pulls away.

"I guess kissing is the thing on my mind at the moment~" Hisoka admits before pulling away from Leorio. His smile grows at the sight of the light flush on Leoio's cheeks. He chuckles, "but not completely." He pulls Leorio's hand up towards his face and kisses his knuckles.

"Uh," Leorio raises a brow. That was…short. Leorio expected Hisoka to be rougher and to add a bit more passion to their kiss. Not that Leorio was disappointed or anything.

"Say…" Leorio swallows thickly, about to ask the million dollar question that's been eating at him since he first woke up. Hisoka stares directly into his eyes, making the teen shudder at the soft gaze, "Last night I was pretty out of it and probably said some stupid things I didn't mean, if I did, I'm sorry." Leorio's gaze falls to the ground, shame hitting him hard as he remembered bits and pieces of the things he's said and done last night to the man before him.

_"You and I are going to have sex. I know that's what you want and I know that's what you've been after this whole time."_ Leorio's jaw clenches from the memory.

"I already forgave you, Love, believe it or not," Hisoka says, chuckle following soon after. "Don't take it to heart, you were out-"

"-Also!" Leorio interrupts, cheeks now flushing a darker shade of red. "We, um, did we-" Leorio brings his hand up and gestures his finger by wiggling it between Hisoka and him, "-by chance, um, go all the way… last night?"

"…What do you think?" Hisoka asks curiously.

Leorio tenses, glancing up at Hisoka for a moment. The sadist is smiling softly, brows furrowed while one was raised just by a tad bit. His features sure don't live up to Hisoka being called a sadist. Leorio groans, annoyed by the sudden skip of his heart. He looks away from Hisoka, bottom lip slightly puckered out. "I don't know, that's why I asked," Leorio grumbles, a bit annoyed that Hisoka can't give him a straight up answer. "… But, I don't think we…did anything."

"…If you think so, then nothing happened,"

"What?!" Leorio snaps his head back, glaring at the playful smirk Hisoka had put on. "Damn it you trash clown, it's a simple yes or no question!"

Hisoka laughs, before pulling away from Leorio, "Oh, now where's the fun in that? Watching you worry and stress about it is a bit more fun, don't you agree?"

Leorio scoffs, "You're making it real hard for me to believe in you!"

"Ha, ha, how about we discuss about it over breakfast, my treat?" Hisoka offers as he walks away from Leorio to head towards the teen's room.

"Damn it, Hisoka," Leorio huffs, scratching the back of his head. It's going to be a long day. Why can't Hisoka just answer his damn question? Leorio crosses his arms and stares up at the ceiling.

Compared to yesterday Leorio doesn't feel as nervous anymore, compared to a week ago Leorio doesn't fear for his life anymore, and compared to a month back Leorio doesn't resent Hisoka anymore. All the negative thoughts and resentful feelings towards the sadist have been washed away. Though it's only been one date, Hisoka has more than proven himself worthy of being Leorio's friend. Though the teen doubts Hisoka wants to hold the title "friend."

Leorio glances back towards his open bedroom door. Giving Hisoka a chance won't kill him, right? Leorio takes a breath. _"I guess I'll accept that nothing happened last night,"_ Leorio internally thought, letting a smile fall on his lips. He'll give Hisoka a chance. Just one chance. If the clown goes against his words then he'll get kicked to the curve…! Or Leorio will have to run away and change his identity, to escape the trash clown and his clutches. What could go wrong? Maybe this experience will be fun…? Leorio's sure he just jinxed himself.

"Do you have an outfit I can borrow, perhaps something tight?" Hisoka questions from Leorio's bedroom.

"Oi, are you digging through my things?!" Leorio shouts, making his way to his room. "Hey, don't put that on!"

"Oh, would you rather I go bare?"

"O-Of course not, damn it, put a shirt on already, you've been half naked all morning!"

"As are you~ what's the matter, Love? You weren't complaining about my body last night~"

"Shut your mouth before I haul you out the window!"

Really… What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS. FINALLY. YALL DONT KNOW HOW HARD THIS CHAPTER WAS TO WRITE. Like, one minute I was on a writing role, and the next I'm confused and rereading everything Dx The Life of an Amy!
> 
> SO HERE YOU HAVE IT. The last chapter of Late Night Surprise. What did you think about it, I mean aside from the heavy drag in updates Dx Tell me your fav moments from LAte Night Surprise!
> 
> I have an announcement. YES, Late Night Surprise is getting a Sequel. I will go further into detail when I post the first chapter. Not only that! Hisoleo will have a separate AU story, another crack story/written episode(s), a few one shots here and there, and so much more! I'm even debating on making a smol fancomic.
> 
> ALL I ASK is for you guys to be patient. I wont be able to post these fics until June. Can I ask you guys to wait that long? Please? For Hisoleo?
> 
> Thank you for following this story and leaving your reviews, I hope to see you in the future in my sequels and other stories.


End file.
